A Widow's Recovery
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie is married to Joe but she is accused of his murder. Language alert! Babe HEA, eventually.


A WIDOW'S RECOVERY

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Stephanie Morelli. Most of you know me as Stephanie Plum. I have been married to Joe Morelli for a little over four years.

Against Joe's wishes I am still doing bounty hunting for my cousin, Vincent Plum.

I have learned a lot in all the years since I started.

Many of you will remember Joe was my first skip, or FTA. He was innocent and due to my nibbing my nose into things I knew nothing about. It caused me to stumble on the truth and I was able to free him.

I used to be interested in Range Manoso but he made it clear that he did not want a relationship with me and told me to go back to Joe.

I did. Then Ranger went into the wind and was gone for over a year.

I was at a stage in my life where I needed a man in my life because I was too afraid to go it alone so I married Joe.

How is my life is going right now? I will never be able to have children due to some injuries doing my bounty hunting and also getting shot in the stomach messed up my insides.

Joe keeps make reference to the fact I can't give him any children.

Joe's mother still after all these years has never accepted me.

I am not good enough for her.

My mother is a happy camper because she has been pushing Joe on me since I was in my teens.

My name being Morelli has given her a status in this town she has sought all her life.

The phone rang and the caller ID said it was Trenton PD so I expected to hear Joe's voice.

It was Uncle Joe Juniack.

"Stephanie, I hate to inform you but Joe got shot about 5 minutes ago. He was taken to St. Francis Hospital. It is bad, Steph. I have a car out front to drive you to the hospital since you don't need to be driving in this emotional state."

"How bad is bad, Uncle Joe?"

"He might not make it. He was investigating a murder on Limeling Street and someone shot him in the back. We have the shooter. Seems as if the shooter blamed Joe for something in his past and took a chance to get revenge. You better hurry."

"Thanks for calling. I will be on my way."

I walked outside and Carl Constanza was in the car.

"I am sorry, Stephanie."

"Uncle Joe said he might not make it."

"Maybe by some miracle he will."

I get to the hospital and Carl is acting like a bodyguard and not letting me out of his sight.

I am shown to the surgery waiting room.

It was about an couple hours before the doctor came out and told me Joe did not make it.

He died on the table.

I am in shock and I fall into my chair.

About that time Angie Morelli came storming in.

"You satisfied? You got my son killed!"

"Mrs. Morelli, Stephanie was not there and it was Jerome Greenfield who has had a grudge against Joe for sending him to jail for ten years. He only got out today and he used a police scanner to track Joe down. Joe was shot in the back."

"It is still her fault. She never made my Joey happy."

"Mrs. Morelli, now is not the time for this and she just found out she lost her husband. Let her adjust before you start throwing accusations you can not back up."

"You have nothing in this so shut your trap!"

Carl walked to the doorway and called the nurse.

"Get Mrs. Morelli out of here before I throw her in jail."

"Which Mrs. Morelli?"

"Angela. She is accusing Stephanie of killing Joe Morelli but he was shot by a man with a grudge. Stephanie is innocent."

"Mrs. Morelli, come with me. I will find you a room to wait in until you can talk to the doctor.

Where you will be able to speak to him in private."

"Mark my words. You will pay for getting my Joey killed."

Angie Morelli walked out of the room.

Carl sat beside me and hugged me close and I lost it and started sobbing.

Carl let me cry it out.

The doctor came back into the room and told me I could see Joe.

Carl went with me and held me up.

Joe looked so peaceful. Not like he had just died a horrible death.

I leaned over and kissed him.

There was still some warmth left in his lips.

But there was no feelings being returned and it almost knocked the wind out of my sails.

"He really is gone, Carl." I cried again.

Carl drove me home and he had called Mary Lou and she was waiting at the house.

Mary Lou was going to answer the phone so I could rest.

The phone never stopped.

Mom came over and took over for Mary Lou.

Half of the town either called or came over.

Not one word from the Merry Men though.

Carl came over the next morning and became my chauffeur as I had to go different places and made arrangements for Joe's funeral.

I ordered a casket spray. White roses and pink carnations, which Joe liked."

Carl took me to see the priest to set up the mass.

Carl was there for me every step of the way.

Then why did my mind keep wandering to Ranger?

I had not heard a peep from him.

I wasn't even sure he was in town.

Why should I even care?

Carl took me to Pino's for lunch and people were giving me condolences.

I thanked them and was not really hungry but I didn't want to insult Carl.

Carl took me back to Joe's house.

"will you be OK here by yourself?"

"I will have to learn to be."

"Steph, call me if you need anything."

"I will Carl. Thank you for helping me get this far."

Carl pulled me close and hugged me for dear life.

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way when Jasmine died."

"Then you know how lost I feel right now."

"Take one problem at a time and you will get through it."

"I appreciate all the emotional support."

"Don't let Angie get under your skin. Nothing she says will change one thing that happened today."

Carl left me alone.

The house seemed so empty.

I wasn't touching anything.

I went upstairs and I didn't want to sleep in our room so I slept in my clothes in the spare bedroom.

TWO DAYS LATER:

I was dressed for the funeral and Mary Lou picked me up.

She did not want me driving home after the funeral.

We arrived and Angie Morelli made a big scene.

"That woman is not welcome here!"

The priest came up to her.

"Mrs. Morelli, there is no way I will turn her away. She is Joe's widow and has been faithful to your son which is more than we can say for him. Also the vows these two took said "to leave all others and cleave only to him." He repeated his vows and said he would leave all others so that means she can stay and if you want to create a scene then you will be the one escorted out of this service. Plus you also know she is paying the bills not you so either you be quiet or I will have the police remove you and you know how the Burg will talk then!"

"Father Jacob can we sit on separate sides of the church?"

"I will sit you in the middle section and Mrs. Morelli can take either the left side or the right side. Or she can use her Christian upbringing and sit on the front bench where the family is supposed to be."

"I will do it for Joey."

"Stephanie you will sit on the left end of the pew and it will be up to you Mrs. Morelli where you chose to sit."

Angie Morelli chose to set at the right end of the pew.

The mass went smoothly and Stephanie even allowed Angie and Grandma Bella to ride in the limo to the grave site. Not one word was exchanged.

Mary Lou was there for my support.

The service was uneventful and Angie and Grandma Bella gave me dirty looks but said nothing.

Mary Lou took me home.

We had an appointment with our lawyer after lunch.

We went to Pino's and Mr. Pino came up to me.

He hugged me and told me our meals would be on him as an honor to Joe.

I got my normal meatball sub and Mary Lou got a personal pizza.

People kept giving me condolences and it was getting embarrassing.

The room went stone silent.

I looked up and saw 3 men dressed in black walk in.

Ranger, Tank and Lester walk in.

Ranger came up to my table.

"Babe, I am sorry. I was out of town and got back late last night."

"It isn't you job to take care of me."

"Babe, let me pay for your lunch."

"No thanks. Mr. Pino is paying today."

"If you need something call me."

"Thank you."

Under my breath I was thinking " Don't hold your breath."

They go to their table.

"Why are you upset with Ranger?"

"I don't know, Mary Lou. He hasn't been the same since I went back to Joe. It was his idea to go back yet he was pissed off when I did."

"Sounds like he is still in love with you."

"I don't think so. He told me in no uncertain terms that he wanted nothing to do with me that is why he told me to go back to Joe."

"OK. You ready to go see the Lawyer?"

"Yes. I need to get this tied up because I still need to work since I won't have Joe's money to pay the bills with."

We were escorted into Karen Shumar's Office.

"Have a seat, Stephanie."

"OK what is my next move?"

"Stephanie, did you bring Joe's will?"

"Yes." I hand her the documents.

"According to Joe's will you will inherit everything he owns. But did you know that he did not include the house?"

"What?"

"This will says it goes to his mother, Angela Morelli, because it was to be kept in the family. The house belonged to his Aunt Rose and he wanted it to be returned to the family. It says you have 30 days to find your own place."

"That son of a bitch!"

"But you are not penniless. He has $500,000 in life insurance and he has 5 CD's in First National Bank for a total of another $50,000. The interest from the CD's goes into your joint account."

"What do I do first?"

"I will file the will into probate. It gives you complete and total control of everything he owns but the house. If it were me and you know how Angie is I would look for a temporary place as soon as possible. If she finds out about this she will hound you to death until you get out."

"This really sucks."

" But the will also states you will be covered for life by the police insurance carrier under the widow benefits. You will retain full coverage insurance and you will also retain the $50,000 life insurance that Joe had taken out on you."

The will also says that he has paid for " your future funeral with Stivia's Funeral Home and it is already paid for."

"You mean Joe is still taking care of me?"

"Stephanie, you and I both know that Joe had his faults but he did love you and considering his job he made sure everything was taken care of so you did not have to worry about things."

"I guess that is the last gift he can give me is peace of mind."

"That is a priceless gift and a sign of his love. Without this will Angie could take more away than just the house."

"Thank you Karen I needed to be reminded that Joe did love me."

"My suggestion is go to the bank and cancel Joe's debit card and have them give you a new account in your name only. The sooner you do that will prevent anyone from getting any money out of the account. There is a possibility with Angie's status she may be allowed to withdraw from Joe's account because the people know her."

"I will do that right away. How long will probate take?"

"If things go smoothly it could be totally settled in 9 months if not it could take a year. But I will file this immediately but it will not actually be filed until 10 days after Joe's death. But by filing it now we will not have to worry about missing a deadline. The only thing I need from you is a list of all creditors and the amounts owed to them."

"I will drop it off tomorrow."

"Stephanie if you need anything or Angie causes you any trouble call me."

"Thank you, Karen. I am out of my comfort zone as I have never had to deal with this before."

"That is what I am here for. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

Mary Lou and I went straight to the bank

I talked to the manager and I showed him the death certificate and asked for a new account number.

He told me that one half of the account balance would be frozen for one month to cover any automatic withdrawals or checks that are out.

He set up a new account for me in my name alone.

He moved half of the account into the new account and at my request he put a hold on anyone using Joe's debit card.

I handed him Joe's card. He recorded the number and went into the account and inactivated the card. He also told me Angie did have a card on that account and he canceled it also.

He told me that my card would still work for the joint account. He also gave me a new card for the new account.

Mary Lou and I go back to the house.

"Stephanie, where are you going to live since you can not stay here?"

"I don't know. I did not see that coming. Joe never said anything about it to me."

"I can understand since it was in his family before to leave it in the family."

"I understand that but he should have told me. I would have understood but this is hurtful for it to be jerked out from underneath me like this."

There was a knock on the door.

Angie Morelli was on the other side of the door.

"What can I do for you, Angie?"

"I know what is in Joe's will and I want you out NOW!"

"My lawyer told me I have 30 days but if I so choose I do not have to leave until probate is finished in 9 months."

"I am giving you one week or there will be more trouble than you can handle."

"I will start looking today now leave me alone!"

"Remember one week!"

Angie turns and leaves.

Mary Lou was standing behind me.

"Steph, can you afford to rent something right now?"

"Yes, but why I should I rush it?"

"Your own safety. Isn't it bad enough that skips are always out for revenge then adding Angie to the trouble?"

"You are right. This is not worth the fight."

"I need to get home. will you be alright here alone?"

"I will be fine. Thank you for being my friend."

I hug her tight.

"You are welcome. I will check on you tomorrow."

"Thanks Mary Lou."

I decide to start packing up some things and I run over to the Pino's and get some boxes.

I start sorting things and I leave everything of Joe's that I don't want behind so I can't be accused of stealing anything.

About two hours into the process there is a knock on the door.

I open the door and there stands Carl.

"Come on in."  
He notices the boxes

"You moving?"

"I have no choice. Joe left the house to his family since it belonged to his Aunt Rose."

"That sucks!"

"He did not even hint of such a thing so yeah it rocked my world to find out about it. Then Angie comes along and gives me one week to get out when the lawyer told me it could be up to 9 months before Probate is settled."

"Where you going to go?"

"I have no idea."

"I have a friend that is in real estate let me call him and see what he can do."

"Thanks, Carl."

I go back to packing while he makes his phone call.

Carl comes into the front room and tells me.

"He has a 2 bedroom apartment 2 blocks from your old apartment that is open. Since he knew Joe he is willing to forego the deposit and the rent is $350 a month. Want to go see it?"

"Sure. The sooner I get out of here the better."

We drive to the apartment and it is over the American Store.

The apartment is clean and well maintained.

I decide to take it.

Carl calls the agent and the agent is on his way down to accept payment and for me to sign a 6 month lease.

The agent arrives and we go over the lease and I sign it and give him the money. I get a receipt and the key. I notice the alarm system belongs to RangeMan. I ask if the system is active and the agent tells me "No".

Good I am not ready to deal with them right now.

Carl takes me back to the house and offers to help me move my things as I pack them up.

I mention that I will not be taking the bed since it holds too many memories and Carl tells me he has a queen size bed in his spare room that he was going to sell and he will let me use it until I get the insurance money.

Carl calls his brother, Jason, and has him to go pick it up with his truck and meet us at the apartment.

Twenty minutes later the two set up the bed in the master bedroom.

I might just stay here tonight. I still do not want to sleep in Joe's bed.

Jason leaves and Carl calls for Pino's delivery.

Carl and I set down and discuss how things are going and I learn the Carl has heard some rumors that the Morelli's are saying I was behind Joe's murder.

"How can I fight that, Carl?"

"Joe Juniack is looking into the matter and he is using a little known law in New Jersey that says defamation of the character of a police officer is chargeable as a felony. He is gaining information and hopes to charge Angie Morelli and Grandma Bella with defamation of a police officer within the next month so don't worry the police force is behind you on this one."

"Thanks, Carl."

"Stephanie, I would do anything for you.

Carl stayed almost an hour and then he took me back to the house.

I spent several hours boxing up my belongings and loaded them into Joe's Jeep Cherokee.

I went to the new apartment and unloaded all the boxes.

I crashed into the bed and was asleep instantly.

THREE DAYS LATER:

I went back to work.

I had six skips and was able to get 4 of them before lunch.

Can you believe it? The skips actually felt sorry for me.

I went after Tom Jenkins and I found him but he told me he was not going to let any murderer take him in.

Thanks to my trusty stun gun he did not get far before it was lights out.

I dropped him off at the police station and some of the men turned their backs on me and walked away.

Why should I feel so guilty when it was me who lost my husband and was not anywhere near him when he died?

Can I really handle life here when everyone thinks I am a murderer?

Carl came up to me and asked me if I was alright?

"No I am not. Thanks to Angie Morelli spreading the rumor I had Joe killed and now having to fight with a skip who thinks I am a murderer. I think I should leave town."

"No, Stephanie! You should not run away. That will spell guilt even if they later prove you innocent."

"Carl, you are on the side of the law but everyone thinks I am a murderer. Yet I bring in people who think I am guiltier than they are."

"Stephanie, I will stop by after work. We need to talk this out."

"Why do you think talking will change people's feelings?"

"Now you be careful and we will find a solution, together."

"Thanks, Carl."

Later that evening Carl came over to the new apartment.

"Stephanie, I talked to Joe Juniack. He is going to talk to the District Attorney and have him charge Angie Morelli and Grandma Bella with defamation of Joe's character. Their lies are putting your life in more danger because they have convinced several people that you killed Joe. That adds in more danger because of the type of job you do."

"What good will that do? No one listens to my side anyway?"

"I promise you I will find a way."

"You can't handle Angie and Bella by yourself."

"I can at least try."

Carl hugged me and left.

I have no idea what he is up to. But it scares me.

Carl left my apartment and drove to the Trenton Times.

"Janice Riley, please. Tell her it is Carl Constanza and I have a major story for her."

"Miss Riley, a Carl Constanza to see you with a story idea."

"Bring him in."

Carl knocks on her door.

"Come in."

"Miss Riley thank you for seeing me."

"What story idea do you have?"

"You reported on the murder of Joe Morelli?"

"Yes. He was shot by a man with a grudge."

"Yes. But right now Joe Morelli's mother and grandmother are blaming his widow for his getting shot. She was at home when the shooting happened. They are telling people that she killed him and since his widow is the Bombshell Bounty Hunter they are endangering her very life because the skips are threatening her and fighting harder because both the mother and grandmother are calling her a murderer. The skips object being hauled into jail by a person they consider a murderer. Not to mention the fact it could cause violent criminals to get off on a technically and put them back on the street while it could actually cost her the loss of her job plus endanger our own society."

"What grounds are these two women using to make this accusation?"

"Angie Morelli did not ever want Joe to marry Stephanie. Angie actually tried to have Stephanie evicted from Joe's funeral mass but Father Jacob stopped that from happening. Angie Morelli even threatened Stephanie by telling her that "you will pay for killing my Joey". This was told to Stephanie just seconds after being told Joe died on the surgery table."

"That sounds like grief talking."

"But grief does not try to destroy an innocent person. You need to talk to Joe Juniack because he has talked to the District Attorney about defamation of character. All their lies are destroying not only Stephanie's character but that of every cop on the force."

"I will check into it for you."

"Miss Riley, this woman's life is in real danger and no one is there to protect her. I have known Stephanie for years and she has kept putting the criminals back in jail and this town is going to let two women destroy our very infrastructure because they just don't like her? Then who is going to protect us. Stephanie has a 98% capture rate. I was Joe's friend and comrade and he would hate that anyone treat her in this manner."

"I see the seriousness and I will try to have something for you in a day or two."

"Thank you, Miss Riley. Stephanie is thinking of leaving Trenton because of this. We need to keep her here. Not run her out of town."

"I will call you when I have something."

Carl got in his car and called Ranger.

"Ranger, this is Carl Constanza."

" What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you are you free?"

"What does this concern, Carl?"

"Stephanie's life is in danger."  
"Come on up"

Carl walked into the lobby.

"I am here to see Ranger. He knows I am coming."

"Ranger there is a policeman here to see you."

"Send him up.:

Ranger met Carl at the elevator

"Come into my office. Have a seat. What is this about Stephanie being in danger."

"Angie Morelli and Grandma Bella are spreading the rumor that Stephanie killed Joe Morelli. Stephanie was at home when it happened. But the two women now have turned people against her and they have the Burg believing anything a Morelli says. Now Stephanie's skips are fighting her harder because they don't want to go to jail because the person returning them is a murderer."

"What do you want from me?"

"Are you as callous and cold-hearted that you will let an innocent person be killed because two people don't like her?"

"What can I do. She won't even talk to me."

"What is more important your ego or Stephanie's very life? We all know you used to care for her or were you are lying to her like Joe did?"

"I don't appreciate being put into the same category with Joe Morelli. He was a cheater."

"Really? And what are you doing by keeping your distance? She needs emotional support and all you care about is your precious ego? Stephanie is thinking about leaving town to escape you, your silence, the Morelli's defamation of her character but most of all as much as I love Stephanie I know her well enough to know she still loves you. Sorry I bothered you. Guess the Great Manoso is as much of a dickhead as Morelli was. Wait maybe you are worse. Joe tried to keep his extra affairs under wraps but YOU are putting a gun to her head and doing nothing to prevent someone from killing her. Guess that will sully your so called reputation when the word gets out. Sorry I bothered you."

"Where is she?"

"Above the American Store. The Morelli will took away the house away from her. She got an apartment for now. She has to stay here 9 months until the will is probated. That means 9 months of not knowing how many people are out to get her or if the Morelli's will pay someone to do the deed for them. Could you live like that and still do your job? Yet you expect her too? Go to hell, Ranger. I will talk to my friends and I will protect her but you can bet she will know I have been here and you don't care or should I say you never cared enough to protect her. Guess she is not worth it to you. Well she is to me and I will do my best to prevent it from happening. Thanks for nothing."

Carl leaves the office and both Tank and Lester overheard the conversation via the audio recordings.

"Boss, why the hell didn't you offer to help?" Tank asked.

"She doesn't want my help."

"Since when have you give a damn what she wants?" Lester said.

"Watch it Cuz."

"Ranger, you have spent you life trying to right wrongs and now the woman you love is being threatened and you do nothing. Well you can fire me but I will protect her. If this is your version of love I would hate to see what you would do to her if you hated her!"

Lester storms out the door and slams it behind him.

Lester grabbed Bobby and Hector and they went to Stephanie's new apartment.

Lester knocked on the door and I checked the peephole and saw Lester, Bobby and Hector standing there.

I opened the door.

"Lester what are you doing here?"

"We came to protect you because Ranger refuses to."

"Why should you three care and put your job on the line for me."

"We love you, Stephanie. We always have and always will. We will not allow someone to hurt you after what you have already lost."

"How do you know what I am facing?"

"Carl went to see Ranger but Ranger refuses to interfere."

"Sweety, will you let me put some equipment in the apartment and your car so it will go straight to me. Ranger will not know it is happening." Hector asked.

"You will get fired if you help me."

"If it means you losing your life or me finding another job there is no choice your life means the world to us."

"Stephanie, we know why you married Joe. We also know whose idea it was. What we don't know is how you feel about Ranger right now." Bobby said.

"I still care but evidently he meant what he said when he told me to go back to Joe. He told me that he couldn't do relationships so I should go back. So I did."

"But what about now?"

"It hurt my feelings that he didn't even go to the viewing or the mass. He sent me back to that maniac so I guess he really never cared about me. With his actions now. I guess I am the worthless piece of crap everyone says I am. I am stuck here for 9 months until Probate is done before I can leave town."

Bobby stepped forward and hugged her to his chest.

"Beautiful please don't say that."

I began to cry and Bobby sat on the couch and sat me on his lap.

"Beautiful, we thought you wanted us to leave you alone. I am sorry I did not even bother to ask you if that is how you felt."

"Bobby, I love you guys. I thought we were friends but when you guys didn't even speak to me at the office I gave up on you too. So we are both guilty."

Bobby hugged me tighter.

"Beautiful, I am off tomorrow. will you allow me to be you back up tomorrow?"

"I would like that."

Bobby smiled at me and kissed me.

"Welcome back, Beautiful."

Lester sits beside us and holds my hand.

"Gorgeous, will you let us set up a system of men who are on their day off and they can be your partner. Until we get this problem solved."

"I would feel better if I had back up because emotionally I am having trouble handling all this animosity."

"You won't be alone." Lester said.

"You know where I live would you prefer to stay at my house?" Hector asked.

"No. That would piss Ranger off more than he is now. But thanks anyway, Hector."

"Boys that man doesn't deserve her! She is still trying to care for him." Bobby said.

I have some equipment in the car let me put some things in tonight so you can sleep better."

"Thank you, Hector. I would appreciate that."

Hector went downstairs and came back and hooked up an alarm system, and two video cameras.

"I will bring more over tomorrow."

"Thanks, guys. At least someone still likes me."

The three men stay about 40 minutes and they leave her alone, or so she thought. Hector parked in the parking lot in the back and was monitoring the alarms.

Hector saw Ranger's car pull in.

Hector called Stephanie.

"Steph, Ranger just pulled in. You want me to help or stay here?"

"You listening to the audio?"

"Yes."

"Then let him talk if you think I am in danger then come knock on the door."

Ranger knocked on my door.

I checked the peephole.

I opened the door.

"Babe, can I come in?"

I step aside.

Ranger stepped into the apartment and glanced around it.

"Babe, a friend of yours came over and jumped all over my behavior where you are concerned."

"Carl?"

"Did you know Carl loves you?"

"He knows how I feel since he has lost his wife."

"Babe, Carl tells me your life is in danger is this true?"

"I don't know I just know that one skip told me it was not fair that I murdered Joe and he was the one going back to jail."

"Do you know where the rumors are coming from?"

"The only one to threaten me is Angie Morelli. She warned me she would make sure I paid for killing Joe. She also claimed I never made Joe happy and she would make my life miserable for that."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"You didn't want me remember?"

"I told you I did not think I knew how to have a relationship that is not the same as I did not want you."

"Yes. In the next breath you told me that you thought I should go back to Joe."

"I admit I did say that. I didn't want to be in love with you or anyone else. I have too many secrets in my past to let any woman get too close to me. You were very close to finding out just how broken I was and that was something I could not let you find out."

"You made me feel like I was not good enough for you. Then when Joe died neither you or your men even came by to pay your respects."

"I told them not to."

"Why?"

"I didn't think you would want me there, I also knew Angie and your mother would make it harder on you if I did."

"NO! You did not care enough to even check on my emotional state! You did not give a damn about me! You only worried about your own ego! Get out Ranger! I don't want to see you any more. If your precious ego is so fragile that you can not care about another human being who just lost her husband then I have nothing to say to you! I did and I do still love you but the difference between me and you is that I care about other people besides myself. You only care about your own ego! If this is the kind of love you have to offer then I would hate to meet the devil because what you have done to me is so evil I may never forgive you."

"I am sorry, Babe."

"Sorry is not enough!"

"I will give you some time to calm down. But I do love you with all my heart."

"I am not sure you even have a heart! Your treatment is heartless and inhumane! Just leave me alone. I don't care right now whether they even kill me or not! Maybe the world would be better off without me anyways."

Ranger stepped over to me and pulled me to him.

"Babe, please don't say that. I never meant for you to think that."

I rested in his arms but the passion I used to feel for him was gone.

"Babe, I will always love you."

"Then I guess you will do so alone. I do not want your form of love, Ranger. I am not a military exercise I am a human being and I have feelings. But one thing I will not be is a doormat. You have stomped on me for the last time. I have asked you before to leave. Now I am telling you either you leave or I will call the police and have you removed. How would that headline look to your customers?"

"I will not give up on you, Babe."

I laughed at him.

"You did that four years ago only I was too delusional and did not see that until now. We are through Ranger. I do not need your help nor do I want anything to do with you. Tell the guys I am sorry. But I am sorry I ever met you."

I open the door and hold it open.

"Your move. Either leave under your own power or under police power!"

Ranger turned and left.

As soon as Ranger's car was out of sight Hector came upstairs.

"Stephanie, are you all right?"

"I hope you got all that on tape because I refuse to step a foot inside his building again."

Hector pulled me close and gave me a bear hug.

"I will make sure the guys know the real reason you won't be coming around."

"Hector, what did I ever do to deserve people to hate me so much?"

The tears started flowing and they wouldn't stop.

I sat on the couch and cried myself to sleep.

Hector must have carried me to bed and tucked me in.

I woke up about midnight and Hector was still sitting beside me.

"I thought you left."

"Steph, I couldn't leave you alone with you feeling that way. I was afraid you would do something stupid."

"No, Hector. Regardless of how Ranger feels I would not commit suicide because it would make too many people happy."

"Steph, us guys love you. Truly love you please don't cut us out of your life because of the stupidity of our boss. I would ask you out myself but I am a gay man. But that being said doesn't mean I can not love you as my friend."

"Thank you, Hector."

"Steph, do you still want Bobby to be your partner tomorrow?"

"If he still wants to do it. I need some emotional support until I get things ironed out then we will see if I stay in Trenton or not."

TWO WEEKS LATER:

"Carl, this is Janice Riley."

"What have you come up with?"

"Do you have time to stop by the paper's office."

"Sure. It will be about 15 minutes if that is fine with you."

"I will see you then."

Carl arrived at the paper office and was escorted into Janice Riley's office

"Mr. Constanza, I have found out where the rumors are truly coming from. You are right that Angela Morelli is behind it. I have sworn statements from at least 10 people who has sworn that she has called Stephanie Morelli a murderer and she is upset because Stephanie did not give Joe any children like any good Italian wife should do."

"Did you find out that Stephanie can not have children?"

"No, I did not dig into the part of the story."

"Stephanie was shot chasing a skip and it left internal damage and they told her she could not have any children due to scar tissue."

"Does Angela Morelli know that?"

"Yes, she was at the hospital when both Joe and Ranger were told by the doctor that she would be sterile. So yes, Angela Morelli knows very well she is spouting lies."

"I have talked to the District Attorney and he will be filing a lawsuit against both Morelli women for defamation of both Joe and Stephanie's character. Every person she tells the lies to will be a separate account of defamation. But since she is also defaming her own son and smudging his legacy with the Police Department the counts will be doubled. I am not sure but I would guess no jury in town will not be kind when you smudge the legacy of a decorated police officer."

"What can we do about it?"

"We will be running a segment on the news tonight about pending legal action against both Angela and Bella Morelli and they both are facing huge fines and restitution fees to both the Police Department and Stephanie Morelli. The fines will impact the Probate case already filed. The District Attorney tells me it is possible because of her actions the court may decide not to honor Joe's will and refuse to allow the house be transferred back to the family. It would mean they would profit from their actions or the court could place a lien on the property to prevent the family from selling or transferring it to someone else."

"Is there anything I need to do?"

"No. The less the town sees this as police interference the better for all parties. Let them think the paper uncovered it all."

"Good idea."

"Thanks for the tip, Mr. Constanza."

LATER AT RANGEMAN:

Hector knocks on Ranger's door.

"Enter".

"Boss , I am here to request your presence on the mats at 05:00"

"You calling me to the mats? On what grounds?"

"For not defending our sister's honor for starts. For making her feel worthless but personally for stopping us guys from giving her the emotional support she needed when Joe died. He may have been your enemy but to deny us the right to support Stephanie was totally unfair."

"Alright if you feel that strongly I will meet you in the morning at 05:00"

Hector turned and left the room.

He ran into Lester and told Lester what he had done.

Lester calls on the quiet a core team meeting (minus Ranger) and they decide to join Hector on the mats tomorrow morning. All 4 of them will be there to challenge Ranger.

This is just short of a mutiny! Won't Ranger be surprised?

THE 6 O'CLOCK NEWS:

It has come to our attention that the death of Police Detective Joe Morelli has caused a rift in the Morelli family. Angela Morelli has been telling anyone who will listen that Joe's widow, Stephanie, is responsible for his death. She is even calling her a "murderer" to Angela's friends.

Considering that Stephanie, better known as the Bombshell Bomber, is still doing her job on a daily basis this has put her life in further danger.

I have it on authority of the District Attorney that an arrest warrant has been issued, served and both Angela Morelli and Bella Morelli have now been arrested and they are under no bond arrests.

Their vendetta against Stephanie Morelli has sparked many of Angela's friends to come forward and the final tally of charges has reached 20 counts for Angela and 12 counts for Bella.

The District Attorney has requested the Probate Court to put a hold on the Probating of Joseph's will until the outcome of the trial.

The District Attorney is also asking for a lien be placed on the house on Slater until the outcome so that asset can not be disposed of until the court can make a ruling.

We want the people of Trenton who have been told by these two women to know that Stephanie Morelli was nowhere near the crime scene, nor did she have any knowledge it was about to happen, nor did she hire anyone to do this evil deed.

This station has at least 10 sworn statements that Angela Morelli is carrying out this vendetta because she has never approved of Stephanie since Stephanie was a child. Angela saw this as a way to destroy Stephanie's reputation so as to extract revenge from Stephanie not having any Morelli children which Angela sees as disgusting and not worthy of the Morelli name.

Joseph Morelli had a colorful past and is well known in this town.

But this vendetta has put black marks on all the police officers of Trenton and on the innocent widow who is still struggling with the lost of her spouse.

If any one has any information concerning this matter please contact the District Attorney."

I was shocked to watch that.

There was a knock on the door.

I check the peep hole. It is Carl."

"Come on in, Carl."

"Stephanie, they have arrested Angela and Bella Morelli for Defamation of Character. The District Attorney has put them under no bond so they can be kept semi-quiet."

"I just heard that on TV."

"I also talked to Lester and he told me that because of Ranger's lack of action the core team has called him to the mats in the morning. He will have to fight all 4 of them."

"Shit!"

"They are doing this but they have even discussed a mutiny and forcing him out of his own company."

"Why?"

"They are upset that he has mistreated you so badly and they are upset with themselves for allowing him to prevent them from backing you when Joe died."

"How can I stop them?"

"Why would you want to?"

"Beating him up is not the way I want him to change his mind!"

"I will tell Lester what you said. But it will be up to them to either do it or not."

"I have to stop them!"

"What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing I will do it myself."

"You are not going over there are you?"

"You are damn right I am going over there and I am going tonight!"

I called Lester.

"Lester, it is Stephanie."

"What can I do for you, Gorgeous?"

"Call a Core Team Meeting in half and hour then let me in. I don't want anyone forcing Ranger to change just because you guys beat him to death."

"He has it coming!"

"NO! Do you think changing him this way would make anything he was to tell me believable?"

"I see your point. OK, I will call the meeting and I will leave word to let you up to the 3rd floor. Woody will be on the desk."

"See you in 30 minutes."

I hang up the phone.

"Thanks, Carl. I appreciate the heads up."

"Stephanie you are hard to figure out. This man broke your heart but yet you don't want him hurt."

"Maybe it is just me but I want Ranger to come to his senses on his own or his words will mean nothing if he is forced into seeing where he is wrong."

"You want to teach him a lesson?"

"Yeah. You can not mess with people's emotions."

"I wish I was a fly on the wall to see this meeting."

"Just watch the sky for the fireworks."

"Let me know how it goes."

"I will as soon as I leave RangeMan."

THIRTY MINUTES LATER:

I walked into the lobby and Woody came around the desk and hugged me tight.

"None of us have ever backed Ranger's actions."

"Thank you, Woody."

"We are behind you and would love nothing more than to have you back."

"I don't see that happening but thanks for the encouragement."

"Go show Boss that he has taught you well."

"Here goes nothing!"

I went into the elevator and punched the 3 button. The doors opened and the conference room doors were shut.

I quietly opened them and snuck inside.

I found a chair on the back row.

Tank was leading the meeting.

"Ranger, we called this meeting rather than take our problems to the mats which would not serve anything but make you more stubborn and not to hear what we are saying.

Above all else we love you. We have been through dangerous missions that we should not have survived but we did because of you. We owe our jobs to you. Your vision for this company. All of that is good and wonderful but you have also let us down where one Stephanie Plum Morelli is concerned.

Ranger started to get up out of his chair. "Sit down, shut up and listen!"

Ranger sat back down.

"Ranger, you can lie to yourself all you want. But when you try to make us obey and live by that lie all of us men should have stopped you then. But we loved you enough to let you come to your senses. Now almost 5 years later you are still not coming to your senses. So since all of the Core Team has decided that we as a team must finally voice our opinions.

Speaking for myself and myself alone. You have let your personal feels change the very business you have fought so long to create. Your denial has led to almost total unfavorable reactions and has ruined morale in the men who are still willing to lay down their lives for you. Think about this. Four out of 5 Core Team member had to go behind your back to hold this meeting. That is 80 % of your very Core Team is against your policy. Excuse me but I must remind you that the majority wins in this situation!

Ranger, we are doing this because we love you but also because Stephanie needs us now and with your policy in place that can not happen. Stephanie is our sister. She gave us that right and you OKed it until you chose to deny your feelings for her then you expected us to forget she ever existed. We can not do that and from now on we will refuse any order to stay away from her. Her very life is in danger from all the false allegations the Morelli's have thrown at her. We will protect her with the same ferocity that we would if your life was on the line. The problem you have is the Core Team has agreed to this new policy and you don't hold enough votes to veto us! I will let the other men speak but since I am second in command I hereby rule your hands off of Stephanie null and void."

Lester was the next man to take the floor.

"Cousin, ARE YOU CRAZY? You knew we loved Stephanie yet you cut her out of our lives like you thought she was a cancer or some fatal disease. Well, Cuz. Just because you are too chicken to admit to yourself you can not forget her and that she is the love of your life do not expect the rest of RangeMan to back you up! You know that many of us truly love that girl. Not because she is your woman but because WE WANT TO MAKE HER OUR GIRL! I have loved that woman as much as you have. You are on notice that if Stephanie would have me today I would marry her. I love her that much. You had your chance with her so can you explain to us what we have ever done to you to deny us a chance of a lifetime just because of your own fear of commitment? Well I agree with Tank from this day forward I will protect MY woman from all harm as much as possible. I will love you forever, Stephanie Plum Morelli until I can convince her to add one more last name to that list. That is the name of Santos."

Bobby stepped up to speak next.

"As you all know I have been blessed to be guarding our Stephanie lately. I am here to tell you that woman is very close to a nervous breakdown. Not only does she have a dangerous job for a man but to be a woman and doing it with a 98% capture rate. Even the Great Manoso can not claim title to that high of percentage capture rate. But I agree with Tank. I refuse to obey the policy to stay away from Stephanie. I will quit this job and even sell my share of this company before I give in to you Ranger Manoso. Stephanie knows I love her and as long as I stay in contact with her she can make her own decision when or if it goes any further than friends. I agree with Lester. I would be honored if Stephanie chose to change her last name but I am hoping her choice would be to change the name to Brown."

Cal next got up. Unlike the others Cal knew I was there.

"I also love that woman. Unbeknownst to all of you and even to Stephanie I have had my friends guarding her house and her since Joe was killed. I too heard the rumors and I was not taking any chances. While you guys were fighting over the stupid policy Stephanie was being watched by a group of men who were on the Morelli side. They were confronted by three of my friends and they were informed that if anything happened to Stephanie Morelli the police would be informed and I have cell phone proof to show the police and all three men were relatives of the Morelli's. After the piece on the news I have turned my information over to the District Attorney along with the names of the men involved in the conspiracy and we have audio to back it up. My friends were wired in case they ran across trouble. There will be charges brought against the three men. They told my friends that Angela Morelli asked them to follow her and to find out what her routine was so plans could be set in place to make her death look like an accident. As I said we have audio to back it up. Back to the policy Ranger has is place. Wouldn't it have been better PR to provide security and to prove to our customers we can even provide security for their very lives if the need arose? But no you chose to leave her to her own devices and to force her to live in fear because you can not handle the fact that you were in love with her and too afraid to face that fact for fear of not being seen as a bad-ass any more. I don't blame Stephanie for not believing a word you say but to destroy our ability to be believed for your own selfish reasons is wrong. I will not hide my own activities. Nor will I stop protecting Stephanie. I know Stephanie would never love me like she does you guys but I love her enough to actively protect her because I feel I love her enough to want no harm to come to her. I vote to veto the policy to have no contact with Stephanie. She needs us now more than ever. How do we know that those three men are the only ones the Morelli's has convinced to have her killed? I for one will not allow that to happen if I can help it. Ranger I seriously think you need to have your head examined! I honestly think you have run from your feelings so long that it is destroying our company. I am not even sure a shrink can help you because you refuse to face your own feelings. Without admitting you have a problem you are the problem!"

Cal sat down and Ranger stood up.

"Men I understand what you have all said to me. But Stephanie wants nothing to do with me. If you want to spend your own time and money to protect her that is your prerogative. But I still feel I have nothing to offer her. I am a broken man. I can not inflict my past on any woman or let her close enough to put in danger because of it. Keeping her at arms length is the only way to safely protect her. The reason I asked you not to go near her was because of how her husband felt about me. Part of that was my own fault. I did poach some kisses when those two were not together. But I have never stopped loving that woman.

I realize that I have been outvoted. I will not call any of you to the mats for this form of mutiny. As far as my not protecting her goes. She has told me she doesn't want me around her so why protect her when she doesn't want my help? We all know how she hates to be cooped up. She also hates to have bodyguards. I did not know about the depth of the Morelli involvement. I do not want any harm to come her. Like I said I love her more than I value my own life. Yes, I have been in denial for several years. I have regretted everyday the day I sent her back to that scumbag (I flinched). I would give up everything I own to have her wanting to be around me again.

Men, don't you see I am just one of the walking dead. My feelings died the day I forced her to go back to a man I knew would never make her happy. Why did I do it? She is from the Burg and I felt she needed someone who could understand her upbringing because I never did. How could one person be so loving and caring and being brought up by a family who did nothing but put her down because she was different? But I ran from her as well because she was different. She is nothing like any woman I ever met. So I did what they did to her. I tried to make her into something the Burg would approve of. What I failed to take into consideration was she had been fighting being that person all her life so of course she ran from me when I told her to go back to Joe.

Now because of all the hurt I have put her through there is no hope for my ever getting her to love me again. So that is why I said I am one of the walking dead. My body functions but my zest for life has been snuffed out. (Tears are flowing down my cheeks by now).

I would give anything to be able to repair the damage I have done to her. But I also know that with her once she says she doesn't want to speak to you she rarely backs down. She even threatened to have me arrested if I did not leave her apartment. (the men laughed)

So men you are on your own. Maybe you will have better luck than I had. I will not interfere if she chooses one of you. But as sure as I am standing here I am telling you if any of you hurt her physically or emotionally then you will deal with me. I will never stop loving her, I never have so don't make the same mistakes I have. I will never stop loving you Stephanie Plum where ever you are."

"Can I say something.?"

"Babe?"

You could see he was in shock.

"Ranger." I was walking up to him.

"I heard everyone's view on this situation. Don't you think you should ask me what "I" want? Well, boys. I love you all. I left RangeMan partly because Ranger wanted to be an ass hole. (the men chuckled). I left also to keep peace with Joe. I grew up being put down my whole life because I saw things differently. I thought at first Ranger was different. Then he began to push me to go back to Joe. You will never know how deeply that cut me to my very soul. There were many nights I wished I could just go to bed and never wake up. You can die of a broken heart so they tell me!

Then my stubborn streak kicked in and I decided that you will never see me cry over you, although I have cried many nights for the love I had lost and still crave.

You kept using the danger card as a reason not to love me.

But my putting myself in danger with Scroggs put my life on the line for you and Julie. I have been shot, kidnapped and almost raped to help protect you. But evidently even that wasn't enough for

you. You still sent me back to a man you knew I did not love.

Can you imagine how hard it is to climb in bed with a man you know doesn't love you because he is cheating on you all the time? It is twice as hard to have that man hold you close when all the time my mind is on loving you? I spent almost 5 years wanting it to be you the one holding me. But you quit speaking to me. It was if you felt I was not good enough, or pretty enough for you."

"You are wrong, Babe."

"Listen to everything I have to say then I will let you respond."

"Ranger do you have any idea how it feels when you are raped every night for 4 years simply because the person you loved and still love with all my heart wants nothing to do with you because he is afraid of his own feelings? I went back to Joe because you made it sound like you would never ever speak to me again. Back then I was at a point in my life where I felt at my age I should have a man in my life. I thought that if I married a Morelli the Burg would accept me but it just infuriated them more.

So my mother wanted me to marry Joe. But when I did and Angela still wouldn't accept me then Mom made my life a living hell.

Angela knew before Joe and I married that I could not have children because of the time when I got shot protecting you. Now I had three people against me on a daily basis. Yes I kept working but I had to have something to occupy my time. I learned to understand the skips frustrations on a first hand perspective. I understand the frustrations they felt on not being accepted. You get yelled at by your own mother who hated the ground you walked on. I was not good enough to satisfy my first husband because he wanted more sex than one woman can give him. Then I married Joe and once again I was not good enough in bed for him. Then how the hell did you expect me to believe I would be enough for you? Then you add in the frustration that the man of your dreams tells you that you are not worth even trying to be with? Yes, you sent me back to Joe. So since I was not good enough for you I took what was open to me. Knowing Joe could get killed at least I would have his pension benefits and health benefits to take care of my future.

You said you were a dead man walking? Well guess what? I am a dead woman walking the same walk. You can't stand to be around me to the point you prevent the men I thought were my brothers from having a normal relationship with me? Well, Ranger, if that doesn't say "You are worthless" then nothing does! That is just another way you raped me without even touching me. I am the one who asked for this meeting. Ask Lester."

"She did ask for it and I agreed."

"I asked for the meeting to prevent your own men from beating the crap out of you! I told Lester I did not want you hurt but most of all I did not want you to change your mind and accept me because they beat you into submission. Can't you understand I love you. I always have! But thanks to you I can no longer live in my own hometown because I am destroyed every time I run into you. It is like throwing acid on me every time I see you. I would gladly take another bullet for you but emotionally I can not handle being around you and having it rip me apart every day or every time your name is mentioned.

I was the one who asked Lester to call this meeting so you did not get hurt because taking a beating would not change the facts that you claim to love me but you are too stupid to accept the love you claim you want. Why not? My love has never had any strings. The only thing I wanted from you was for you to love me back. I am sorry if that goes against your goals. But loving someone outside your family and having them love you back is the normal way men and women get together. Maybe it is YOU who needs to reassess your view of true love. I will leave and I am feel sorry for you. I gave you the best love I knew how and I guess like always I am not good enough for any man."

I turn and start to walk out of the room.

"Babe, wait!"

"What?"

Ranger walked up to me and hugged me.

"Babe, almost everything you said was true. I did run from you. I did not mean it to hurt you I did it because as Lester said I was a chicken where you were concerned. Yes, I was afraid of the danger I thought was possible if you got close to me but never once did I ever consider the bullet you took for me as being just as dangerous as the fake threats I could have imagined would happen. I have no right to ask your forgiveness but like I said I am not a whole man without you. From what you say you are just as broken without me in your life. Will you forgive me?"

"I am afraid to Ranger."

"Then you leave me no choice to use the only two options I have never used on any woman before in my life."

Ranger knelt in front of me.

"You told me once that you could never refuse me anything if I said "Please". "Stephanie, I love you with my whole heart. I want you in my life forever will you PLEASE, PLEASE forgive me and let me prove myself to you again? I love you and before you yell at me for using your name. Babe was always meant as a sign of endearment. I don't deserve to use that name until you forgive me and give the privilege of using it again. Will you Please let me earn your trust again."

"Ranger, you know I can't stand it when you use that word to get your own way. But I can't live without you either. So yes I will work on forgiving you as long as you promise to stop pushing me away."

Ranger stood up and looked me in the eyes and I knew from what I saw he was serious.

"Stephanie, would you allow me to take you to supper and we can start working on a whole new relationship. This one will be strictly honest, no more running away for either of us."

"I don't like the name Stephanie where you are concerned. I would prefer "Babe" because I want to be your Babe again, Please."

Ranger kissed me and he didn't care the men were there. He wiped away my tears and he gave me that 1000 watt smile that could melt even my own cold heart.

"Babe, I do love you."

"I love you too, Carlos."

Ranger's smile when up a few more degrees.

"I love it when you call me by real name. So few people use it but when you say my name it feels so special."

"You are special. At least to me."

Ranger kissed me again.

Lester spoke up.

"Meeting dismissed and I hereby order any man who catches him backing off on his promises to immediately take him to the mats and then the rest of the Core Team will be waiting in the wings."

"I will agree to that order." Ranger said.

He looked down at me.

"Babe, is there anything you want to add?"

I looked up at him.

"Darling, just having you back in my life is all I can ask for. So no but you might want to send them back to work."

"You heard the Boss. Go back to work."

The men came by and welcomed me home again.

Ranger still had his arm around me.

"Cal, take whatever manpower you need to keep this lady safe."

"I will do my best, Boss."

"Thank you for keeping her safe until I came to my senses."

"I still think you should have your head examined for letting your own ego cost you the love of this woman."

"Trouble is, Cal. Even his ego could not begin to destroy my love for him."

"I am glad right now that you are that stubborn. I may have met my match."

Ranger grinned at me.

"Darling, you have no idea how stubborn I can be when I make my mind up about something."

"I will remember that."

I smiled up at him. Our eyes met and I honestly felt that he had saw the error of his ways and there would not be anything between us again.

The men left the conference room.

It was just Ranger and me.

"Babe, I am sorry I let this get so far out of hand."

"Darling, it takes two to make an argument so I will take half of the blame."

"Where do you want to go eat?"

"Somewhere this whole town will know that you and I are truly a couple again."

"Won't they talk because Joe hasn't been gone that long?"

"Darling, considering Joe's philandering I say I have earned a right to have some fun too."

"You are asking for a scandal."

" I think having conspiracy to commit murder just might trump the town seeing the two of us together. Besides because of the threats I have the right to hire a bodyguard if I see fit."

"You really are ornery. That is not a word I would have thought of using about you but god I love this side of you."

"Then let's go kick the rumor mill into high gear."

Ranger kissed me deeply and believe me the passion must have been hiding in both of us because I felt like I was going to self combust from that kiss!

We walked into Pino's with our arms around each other's waist.

The restaurant got stone quiet.

Ranger gave them one of his classic stares.

He walked me over to his favorite table and held the chair out for me.

"Go back to your own business we don't need and audience." He told the restaurant.

The noise level jumped several decibels and cell phone pictures were taken. But neither one of us cared. We had each other we did not need their input to make us happy.

THREE MONTHS LATER:

There were several newspaper articles and TV spots about the arrest of Angie and Bella for conspiracy to commit murder.

The local parish examined the evidence the District Attorney provided the Catholic church chose to ex-communicate both Angela and Bella Morelli.

Their trial became a media sensation. It took 2 weeks of testimony and the jury was out only two hours to find both Angela and Bella guilty of conspiracy of murder along with all the other counts of defamation of character charges.

It took another 2 months before the sentencing.

Ranger and I sat in the courtroom together.

Court was called to order.

The judge ordered Angela and Bella to stand.

"You two have been found guilty of conspiracy to commit murder on one Stephanie Morelli and defamation of your own son's and grandson's reputation. Given the fact she was legally married to your son and your grandson this court hereby is imposing a 30 year sentence and it is to be served with no time off for good behavior or no reductions in your sentences. You two are a vindictive type of people that this country would like to put on death row if we still had the death penalty. You deliberately set out to kill a daughter-in-law just because you did not like her. In this court's opinion she is should be considered for sainthood. She stuck by her husband even though he was less than chase. Those are not reasons for a person to lose their lives because they don't meet your standards. Considering the Morelli name was held in high esteem in our city but you two women have single handily destroyed that name. It is a shame I can not lock you up for that! But you will be reprimanded to Edna Mahan Correctional Facility for the entirety of your sentencing. Do you two actually think your behavior is worth the cost? May God have mercy on your souls. His judgment may be harder than mine. Bailiff take the prisoners into custody. Enjoy your stay ladies. Court dismissed."

Ranger looked at me and smiled.

We walked out of the courtroom to face the press.

"Mrs. Morelli, what do you think about the sentences?"

"I feel sorry for them. They were trying to defend a name that has been indefensible for years."

"What will you do now?"

"Same thing I have been doing, bringing guilty people back into the court system."

"Mr. Manoso do you have anything to say?"

"Nothing to say. They did the crime, they got caught and the court imposed a just sentence."

"What about you two?"

"Private and off limits."

Ranger led me to the garage to retrieve the car.

SIX MONTHS LATER WE WERE BACK IN COURT:

This time we were in Probate Court and we were having a final hearing on Joe's will.

"Is there any disagreements to the will that is before us today?"

"No. Your Honor. Mrs. Morelli has agreed to the house being returned to the Morelli family."

"Is this your wish Mrs. Morelli?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Then it will be released to the Morelli family."

"Do you have any other requests of this court?"

"No. Your Honor."

"Then I hereby declare the will to be entered as probated and the will of Joseph Morelli will stand in it's entirety."

"Thank you, Your Honor."

"We are sorry for your loss, Mrs. Morelli."

I leave the court room with my lawyer.

"You can slip out the back door if you like."

"No thanks. I have learned not to run from any trouble I have to face. One thing I have learned since Joe's death is I am not a coward. I will face the press. The sooner I answer their questions the sooner they will leave me alone."

"You are brave, Stephanie."

"No, I am stubborn. I almost threw something precious away because I refuse to face life as it is. I hope I never run from trouble again because I almost lost myself in the process."

"Tell Ranger I said he is a lucky man."

"I got lucky too because without the Morelli's I would have lost him. So they did me a favor."

"That is a strange annalists of the situation but I do see it fits."

"Thank you, Karen."

"Thank you."

I walked to face the press again.

"Mrs. Morelli, do you have any statements about today's proceedings."

"I feel sorry for them. They allowed vindictiveness to ruin their perceptions of right and wrong."

"What will you do now?"

"I will try to make sure I never let my life get so far out of control of that I let it control me rather than me controlling my own destiny."

"What about Mr. Manoso?"

"Do you really think I would tell you guys if we had any private plans? You forget I am a free woman with freedom of choice. If we decide to take our friendship farther none of you will change my mind when the time comes to that point. But neither he nor I are near that point yet. So sorry no further comment."

I walked away. When I get to the car there stands my hero!

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"Babe, I too have learned a few lessons."

"Did you get dropped off or did you drive?"

"I am stranded could you possibly help a stranded man?"

"Where would you like to be dropped off?"

"Point Pleasant would be nice."

"That may be a little out of my way."

"Babe, you deserve a break so we are taking the week end off."

"What about the skips?"

"Cal is getting your skips and actually it was his idea."

"Remind me to thank that man."

"Are you willing to spend the whole week end with me?"

"Aren't you afraid I will get to close to real you?"

"Babe, some one taught me not to hide things so no I will welcome you into every area except the classified areas."

"I am not worried about the classified government stuff. It is what in your heart that is all I care about."

"Then by all means we are wasting beach time by standing here and talking about it."

"You want to drive?"

"It is your car you can decide who drives."

"I will let you drive then I can watch you while you are in your driving zone."

I hand him the keys and he opens my door.

He helps buckle me in and seals it with a kiss.

We head to Point Pleasant.

"Your house or a motel."

"Only the best for you, Babe. My house is more comfortable and safer."

" Mr. Manoso are you trying to get me in a compromising position?"

"No. I promised you that I would wait on you."

"We will let life direct us to what is right."

"Tempting fate, dear?"

"No because we both know I am truly free now so all is fair in love and war. Since we are not fighting that only leaves loving on our minds."

"Babe, thank you for forgiving me. I really did feel like I had nothing to live for."

"Darling Carlos, I missed you just as much. I think we each are half of a whole and together we can both heal each other."

"You may be right there."

We pulled into his complex.

We put the car in the garage.

We go for a walk on the beach and to watch the sun set.

We are walking hand in hand.

He squeezed my hand and I stepped closer to him and he put his arms around me.

We were lost in our own feelings.

I got the brilliant idea.  
"Carlos, can I ask you a question?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to me.

"Ask me anything."

"will you make love to me tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now that I am free in my own mind I want to fully commit to you."

"Darling, that is the most precious gift I could ever receive from you. Yes if you are sure."

"Let's go home. I don't want our first time to be done in public like we have done in the past."

"Welcome home, Babe."

We again walk back to the house arm in arm.

Once we reach the front door and it opens then it becomes clothes shucking time.

The night seemed so short because we couldn't get enough of each other.

There was no protection needed.

But then again even if Ranger had a condom we were both too eager to even think about it.

Before we knew it the sun was coming into the room.

Ranger had made me coffee. He had even gone out and got me 2 Boston Cremes to help wake me up.

You have to love a man who will buy something he has feelings it is bad for .

"Thank you for last night."

"You aren't sorry?"

"No, Babe. My only regret is I didn't come to you sooner."

"If you had would I have been ready to receive it?"

"Maybe not."

"Carlos, do not live in the past, the future is more exciting. Besides because of all the hurt we went through has just made us more aware of how fragile life. is."

"Maybe I need to let you lead more than I have before."

"Together we are better than we are apart so we will travel this road together."

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you, my Batman."

Carlos chuckled.

"Do you really need Batman's help?"

I smiled at him. "No. I only need Batman's help when I need rescuing and right now I don't want rescuing. Not from you anyway."

Carlos leaned over and kissed me.

We spent most of the day in the bed making up for lost time.

"Carlos, can I bring up a controversial topic?"

"What topic is that?"

"Joe."

"What about him?"

"I would like to have a memorial service for him on the anniversary of his death."

"I think he would deserve one. After all he died in the line of duty. You won't mind?"

"Babe, I will help you if you like or we could put Ella on it. You know how good she is at those things."

"I will talk to her when we get back home."

"Babe, would you be opposed to my find a house for you and me and after the excitement of the memorial dies down you and I move in together?"

"That would solve the problem I have recently developed."

"You never told me you had a problem."

"It is called "Carlos withdrawal".

"That is not a true problem."

"You see when you leave me at the apartment and leave I feel empty. Waking up next to you this morning I realized I want you to stay with me."

"You know I did not realize it but we have the same problem. I feel that way every time I leave."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Guess there are two choices. Either live together or get married."

"Before or after the memorial?"

"I would marry you now but I think the Burg would talk more if we did it before the Memorial."

"Halloween is my favorite holiday how about getting married at Halloween?

"Will I have to wear my Batman costume?"

"I want this to be a serious ceremony so the Burg knows we mean business."

"OK. This will be another Ella project."

"Are you positive you want this?"

"More than anything in this whole world."

"Then Halloween it is. But it takes so long to plan a wedding. Will Ella have time to pull it altogether?"

"Call her. Let her be the first one to know."

I reach for my phone.

"Ella, it is Stephanie. I have a couple questions for you."

"What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Carlos and I were talking and we thought of planning a Memorial for Joe on the anniversary of his death."

"I can handle that. What is the other question?"

"Ella can you also throw a wedding at Halloween too. No costume party I want it to be serious."

"Wedding? Did Carlos ask you the question?"

"Let's just say we came to a mutual decision that the Burg would not like us living together so the only other option is for us to get married and I agree with him."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Ella wants to talk to you."

"Yes, Tia?"

"You finally got your head out of your ass?"

"Yes, Tia. We have had plenty of time to work out our problems and we decided we are half of a whole and without each other we would just remain two broken halves."

" I am happy for both of you. Tell her yes to both questions."

"We will see you when we get back. Don't tell anyone yet though."

"I am real good at keeping secrets."

"Thanks, Tia."

Carlos hung up.

"She said yes to both questions. Anything else worrying that curly head of yours?"

"One thing."

"How can I help?"

"Carlos, can you go ahead and find us a place for just us."

"It will be my pleasure, Babe. Do you realize how happy this makes me?"

"I think I do. Because it hurts more every time you leave. It am still afraid you won't come back."

"Well in two months you won't have to worry about that. My contract with the government is complete and I can still called for consultations but that only means going to Washington D.C. When we get married you can go too."

"I can't believe how happy we are."

"I can't believe how much happier we are going to be.

THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF JOE'S DEATH:

Ella had talked to the Police Chief and to the FOP.

There would be a big Memorial Service at the football stadium where Joe graduated from.

The F.O.P. Had the U.S. Navy Band to perform and they had members of all branches of the service formed the color guard.

They had Joe's Uniform laid across a chair and the rest of the Department was sitting beside the empty chair.

The Police Chief came to the podium.

"We are here to honor the sacrifice of one of our own. Joseph Morelli was a highly decorated officer. He was killed in the line of duty one year ago today. Joe was a likable person and was a 12 year veteran of the force.

Joseph Morelli gave his life trying to protect each one of you. He has worked almost every aspect of police work. He has even worked with such agencies as the FBI and CIA. He went undercover for over a year and managed to break up a Heroin ring. This man was a friend to most of us here today.

As of today I hereby am retiring Joseph Morelli's badge number of 612. We have made a shadow box of Joe's decorations and his military medals added to the Department medals. I would like to present this shadow box to his widow. Stephanie will you join me on stage?

I walked up to the stage.

"This Department wishes to give you our sincere condolences on the loss of your husband but please accept this shadow box as a token of our affection for your husband."

"Thank you Chief. I appreciate the remembrance for my husband. Joe was a good cop and a friend to most of you here today. Joe hated being the center of attention and he would be embarrassed by all this attention but deep down he would also be proud. He would tell you he was honored. Chief, I would like to present this shadow box back to the Trenton Police Department because that is where he spent most of his time, he ate and slept the Police Department. If we took this home we could never honor his as deeply as his brothers in Blue would. The biggest honor you can give him is to display this symbol of his work and speak to him as you walk by. He loved you men and I know he is watching out for each one of you. So honor him with a salute as you walk by and I know Joe well enough to know you will bring a smile to his face. As we remember him it will guarantee that he will never be forgotten. We love you Joseph Antony Morelli!

I hand the box back to the Chief and leave the stage.

The Chief accepts the shadow box.

"Thank you, Mrs. Morelli. I like the idea of us speaking and saluting Joe every day. May it be a reminder for us to be careful every time we take to the streets. We will have a guardian angel watching over us and it would be just like Joe to remain on the job. Should a time come that it is to be taken down for whatever reason then I promise it will be passed on to a Morelli heir so his legacy will never be forgotten or relegated to a dusty closet.

Now I would like to call to the stage the principal of the Trenton Central High School, Andrew Granatelli."

"Thank you, Chief. I have spoken to the school board and they voted unanimously to rename this very stadium to the Joseph Morelli Stadium. Joe was an outstanding football player and there are 3 of his records still stand. But let this name inspire other young people to follow in his footsteps in both sports and public service. The new sign has already been made. OK, Jeff uncover the sign. The sign shows sports emblems and if you notice that in between his two names is a police badge with 612 on it. We hope that students coming into this stadium will remember Joseph Morelli and maybe some will choose to follow in his footsteps. Every time this name is mentioned it will further the name of a man who died protecting this very city. Rest in Peace, Joseph Morelli."

The Chief once again took to the stage.

"The Armed Forces Guard will now present us with a 21 gun salute to honor Joe's Navy Service.

The 21 gun salute was performed and then the bagpipes played Taps.

The Chief spoke again.

"There will be a silent memorial walk with candles to the cemetery which is four blocks away. All of you are welcome to join us in this silent march in memory of our fallen comrade, Joseph Morelli."

The Chief left the stage and picked up a candle in a glass. He lit it and everyone crowded around and began doing the same.

The Chief, Anthony, Mooch, all of their kids, Stephanie and most of the crowd led the march to Joe's grave. There the Chief placed a wreath on top of the tombstone.

The Chief then passed out pages with the Fallen Police Officer's Prayer written by Officer Greg South. Newton Township Police Department.

In The Simple Performance of Duty,

he pinned on a badge,

checked his gear with a practiced eye,

and kissed his loved ones good-bye,

In The Simple Performance of Duty,

he reported for work,

joked with his buddies at roll call,

and made his last trip down the squadron hall.

In The Simple Performance of Duty,

he answered the call,

to the helpless, to find the lost,

no matter the danger or how great the cost.

In The Simple Performance of Duty,

he lay down his life,

for those in peril he tried to save,

our brave friend went to his grave,

In The Simple Performance of Duty,

we honor his deeds,

as he was carried to rest,

long after the world has forgotten,

we shall never forget.

Never judge or regret, what he did,

In The Simple Performance of Duty.

Rest in Peace brother, you will always be remembered

The Chief spoke to the crowd:

"Officer Joseph Morelli, tonight your friends and colleagues have come here to let you know we love you and we have not forgotten you and we have left enough signs around town so that the name of Joseph Morelli will live forever in this town's memory you have not died in vain our friend. Rest In Peace. We promise to carry on your work in your absence.

"Thank you folks for coming. If this man's sacrifices cross you mind then donate you time and money to any cause that will perpetuate his memory.

This concludes our ceremony. There is refreshments set up back at the new Joseph Morelli Stadium."

The people either blow out their candles or some set them on the base of the tombstone.

The crowd slowing walks back to the Stadium and the intersections each have a police officer at the each intersection at parade rest.

Several in the crowd spoke to I and added more condolences to those already spoken.

I got back to my car and I went to my apartment and I cried myself to sleep.

I heard my phone but I wasn't willing to let even Ranger intrude on Joe's night. He deserved to have this night all to himself.

I tossed and turned and when I did wake up I knew I had to talk to Ranger.

"Ranger, I need to talk to you this is important."

"I will be there in five minutes."

Ranger knocked on my door.

"What is wrong, Babe."

"Ranger, come sit down with me."

"What is bothering you?"

"Ranger during that Memorial last night I figured out something that may change your mind about marrying me."

"What could be that bad to make me do that?"

"I cried myself to sleep last night. I was crying for losing Joe but it dawned on me that I really did love him when I married him."

"Babe, I know your character. You would have not committed to him if you did not love him. The fact you loved him is no surprise to me."

"But Ranger you aren't upset about it."

He chuckled.

"Babe, I have known since I first met you that part of you loved that man. So no I am not upset about that."

"But it came as a shock to me."

"Babe, you were fascinated with him at the age of six and those feelings never changed but does that change how you feel about me and you?"

"No. I loved him but I have loved you deeper than I ever did Joe."

"All I can tell you, Babe, is that man was a hell of a fighter and we both fought a good battle but life gave him time alone with you and now life is giving me the same chance. I can not hate him because he got you first but I am hoping that life gives me many more years with you than he got."

"Then the wedding is still on?"

"Unless life changes our lives for us."

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you, Babe. I am even getting used to hearing those words come out of my mouth. Those are sweet words to me. They do not hold the fear I used to feel when I couldn't bring myself to say them. Joe's Memorial taught me one thing. Life is short and length here is not guaranteed so I don't want to waste one second of it."

I flew into his arms and caught him off guard.

"Wow! Babe, what brought this on?"

"I was afraid you would walk away knowing I finally admitted I loved Joe. When I told you before I didn't love him."

"Sweetheart, Joe is no threat to me, what you felt when you belonged to him has nothing to do with me. That was his time and from now on this is my time so we both won the war!"

"I love you, Carlos. I do love you, I want to be your wife."

"Then how about we go get you an engagement ring for that finger. I didn't want to do it before the Memorial."

Ranger drove me to his favorite jeweler.

Ranger told him what he wanted and the jeweler pulled out the ring he thought Ranger would like.

My eyes got to be size of saucers!

"Hell I will need a bodyguard if I wear that, Carlos."

"Babe, I think I will put in our wedding vows that I promise to be your bodyguard for life."

"No thank you. I want the vows to be serious but I will accept your commitment on this point."

"Anything you say, Babe. Let's see if it will even fit."

Carlos slipped it on my finger. It fit but he knew it would since I think he had it all set up before I got here. That would be just like him to do."

"Babe, is it too tight?"

"No, Carlos. It fits just fine.

"OK, Randall I will take it." A Platinum Credit Card was swiped and I was officially engaged!

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Ella, Julie, (Ranger's daughter by a previous marriage) and I went wedding dress shopping.

Ella knew a little boutique that had one of a kind dresses.

I did not want white since I have been married twice already.

The clerk asked me what kind of dress I wanted.

I told her that I wanted a form fitting bodice but a medium size skirt.

She came back with 4 dresses.

I tried on the first one but it did not fit!

She brought out the second one and I did not even want to try that one on it would be too indecent for a wedding.

The third one was pink and frilly. It fit alright but I didn't like the shade of pink.

The last dress she brought out Ella fell in love with as soon as she saw it.

Julie's eyes bugged out when she saw it.

"Steph, that is the one. Oh my gosh! Daddy is going to have trouble not ripping that off you."

I like the feel of the fabric, I liked the way it fit me but I also. I took it. The price tag was pricey but I knew this was the right one.

Julie was the next one to be fitted. Poor girl she had 10 to choose from.

Julie and Ella picked one in a beautiful blue shade and she even can wear it again to the Junior/Senior Prom this year.

Julie begged for that dress.

Ella approved so we bought it.

Then came Ella's turn. She didn't want anyone to make a fuss over her.

"Ella, you will are my adopted mother so I want you to have the best."

It took several tries before Julie and I both agreed on a dress for Ella.

Next we went to a couple jewelry stores so I could find Carlos a wedding present.

Julie and I both decided on a necklace that had a couple crossed arrows which is part of the Special Forces. It was a symbol of his service but also with the two arrows also symbolizes Carlos and my lives crossing paths which brought us to this point. Even Ella liked it.

I dropped Ella and Julie at RangeMan and I went to a doctor's appointment. I wanted to make sure my passport was up to date in case Ranger decided to take our honeymoon out of the country.

I went to see my primary care provider and explained what I wanted and why.

She was happy for me and she checked her records to see what vaccinations I needed.

She ran blood work and a urine test and she came back into the room.

"Stephanie, can you tell Carlos something for me?"

"Sure, Sandy."

" Tell him to not take you to Florida or South America."

"That is strange why not?"

"Florida has Zika and so does South America."

"OK. I still don't get the connection."

"Stephanie the urine test said you are pregnant."

"Sandy, we both know that is not possible."

"Hop up on the table and let me check you. I agree all tests says you were sterile but something has obviously changed inside."

Sandy did an internal exam and looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Stephanie you are almost three months pregnant."

"How can that be?"

"Do you really need a birds and bees refresher course with that sexy Cuban you are about to marry?"

"Not that type of how."

"Girl I am not sure but you definitely are pregnant. I would not suggest you leave the country because we will have to keep a close watch on you. This could be a high risk pregnancy. At least I checked before the vaccination or it could have damaged the baby."

I sit up.

"I really am pregnant?"

"I am afraid so."

"Carlos is not going to believe me."

"Then get you a pregnancy test and show him the results or just have him call me if he doesn't believe you."

"Sandy, I am in shock."

"I bet you are. But if this had happened with Joe would you be marrying, Carlos?"

"No, I would never ask him to raise Joe's child."

"Maybe your body was just waiting on Carlos."

"What if Carlos isn't happy about this?"

"Come on, Stephanie that man will be ecstatic."

I stopped at the drugstore and bought two pregnancy test strips.

I have them hid in my purse.

I feel guilty when I go back into RangeMan.

The men give me funny looks. I think they know. They couldn't because even I did not know.

I take the elevator up to the 7th floor.

Carlos is not up here yet so I take out on of the test strips and pee on the stick.

Times up!

It says I am pregnant. Why is this such a shock?

I hide the evidence in the trash.

I hear Carlos come in.

"Babe, how did dress shopping go?"

"I found a dress that Julie and I both like. She surprised me though?"

"How did she do that?"

"She told me that "My Dad will have trouble not ripping that off you."

"This is not something I would expected her to say. Then I guess it must be real good!"

" I hope you will like it."

"That is major hype. But I promise to wait to see it so I will be surprised."

"Carlos sit down I have something to tell you."

He sat down.

"Carlos, do you have plans to go to Florida or South America for our honeymoon?"

"It is a secret."

"You know I had an appointment with my primary care doctor for a check up."

"Yes."

"Sandy said and I quote. "Tell Carlos do not go to Florida or South America." When I asked why she told me "That is the Zika hot spots right now." When I asked her why that mattered she informed me I was pregnant. Thanks to the urine test they took."

"You are what?"

"The same thing I said. Sandy said she had no answers as to why but the internal exam told her I was three months along."

"You are pregnant?"

"Are you mad? Do you want to call off the wedding?"

"NO! I am in shock but I also am the happiest man on earth!"

"I bought a pregnancy test because I did not believe it. I used one and it says I am pregnant also."

Carlos pulls me to him and sets me on his lap.

"Babe, do you remember when we were at Point Pleasant and I did not have any condoms with me? That would have been about the right time frame to conceive this baby."

"Sandy told me this could be a high risk pregnancy. She will have to watch me closely."

"Babe, I had planned on taking you out of the country but now I think you and I need to just go back to Point Pleasant. That is where this miracle started and I want to spend some more time there."

"You sure you are not upset?'

He hugs me closer.

"Babe, shocked yes but upset? How could I be upset? This is the miracle we both did not expect but this is just another sign that you and I were meant to be."

"Sandy told me that my body was waiting on you."

"Maybe but regardless of the reason I want to make you my wife more than I did when I first purposed to you. I was not able to be there from square one for Julie and I secretly always wished I would be given another chance. You have given me that precious gift."

"I was afraid you would walk away."

"If it had happened before I sent you back to Joe I just might have. But several things you said to me at that mutiny meeting hit home with me. I never thought of myself as a "chicken" but the way I treated you was the height of cowardliness. I am glad you called that meeting. Now look at this priceless gift you have given me. I am the luckiest man in the world."

"When should we tell the others?"

"After we get back. I want you all to myself for awhile, Please?"

"I will keep our secret since the wedding is only a week away."

"Babe, I was going to surprise you but I found us a house."

"Is it big enough to handle a nursery?"

"Yes, it has 6 bedrooms and 4 baths. It also has a 2 bedroom cottage. It sits on 25 acres and you have gorgeous views from all sides. Plenty of room for us, Julie and the new baby along with family guests."

"When can I see it?"

"Tomorrow if you like. I put a deposit down on it and I can get the key."

"Carlos, this will take us away from the Burg so I hope they will eventually leave us alone."

"Babe, I don't care what the Burg has to say. I love you and have since the day I first met you."

"I fell for you then too. I can't wait to get rid of the Morelli name!"

"You ready for supper, Babe?"

"The sooner we eat the sooner we can enjoy our nightly work out."  
"I thought you hated work outs?"

"Only the day time work outs. This night work out routine has made me the happiest girl in the world."

"Come on let's feed the beast before it rears it's ugly head.

We eat the meal Ella brought up for us.

We loaded the dish washer then made a bee line for the bedroom.

How I enjoy those bedtime games with the sexiest man alive.

It is my wedding day and Carlos spent the night at the new house so he won't see me until the wedding.

The wedding was being held in the empty lot that the RangeMan owned next to their building.

Ella had Louis build an archway and it was covered with flowers. There were rented chairs for 100 people and the Merry Men had 3 grills fired up and were going to make Barbecue, fried chicken and they even had one grill with steaks on it.

Ella had a feast set up and there were plenty of tables under 3 tents.

It was gorgeous.

We had both a photographer and videographer so it would be well documented.

It was time for the wedding to start and the men had all the guests seated.

My father was walking me down the aisle.

My mother refused to attend, but I did invite her.

Grandma Mazur had a 2 Merry Men escort down the line. She even behaved herself.

Now it is my turn.

The music starts and I come around the corner and Carlos got his first look at me.

I have never seen a 2000 watt smile but I swear it was brighter than any other smile I had ever seen on his face.

My father handed me over to Carlos and shook his hand.

"Take good care of her, Son."

"I will do my best."

We turned to Father Jacob and we said out vows.

Father Jacob pronounces us Husband and Wife and Carlos kisses me as my husband for the first time.

I know this will sound strange but it felt different and I honestly felt loved for the first time in my life.

We went to the front of the lot to have the reception line and it was such a good time and Carl Constanza came through the line.

"I am happy for you both."

"Thank you for letting me know about the danger she was in. The things you said to me helped open my eyes. If you ever want to join our company I would be honored to have you."

"Thank you, Ranger. I just might take you up on that. The Police Department seems like it is missing something without Joe there."

"Just talk to Tank and we will get you started."

"Congratulations, Stephanie."

"Thanks, Carl."

Carl kisses my cheek.

Everyone takes a seat and Father Jacob says grace over the food and they everyone lines up and had plenty of choices of food to partake of.

A couple of hours later the live band started playing and Carlos and I had our first dance as a married couple.

The band played for 2 hours and by this time Carlos and I wanted to escape. The women lined up to catch the bouquet.

I tossed it over my right shoulder and Connie caught the bouquet.

The Merry Men lined up next.

Carlos made a big deal of removing my garter. He had us laughing.

That crazy man flipped it like a sling shot. Zip caught the garter.

But the look on Hector's face was priceless when he turned beet red.

Zip and Hector are our gay couple and they are as much in love as Carlos and I are.

I walked over and gave Hector a hug.

I whispered in his ear.

"Don't run, just ask him. Didn't Carlos and I teach you anything?"

Hector nodded his head "Yes".

I should have known Carlos would not go by himself.

We got to the new house Carlos bought.

I had noticed we had a tail about 5 minutes into the drive.

"Carlos, why do we have a tail?"

"That is because I hired them. Not knowing what the Morelli's will do when they find out. So I have 2 men staying posted on the fringes of the property."

"Won't they be uncomfortable?"

"No, there are a total of four shooters blinds and they are well equipped besides they are getting bonus pay just to protect you."

"Thank you, Sweetheart. I never gave that a thought."

"My job is to protect you but having the men out there patrolling the premises means I get to devote all my time to you."

"Wow! You do think of everything don't you?"

"I try. Are you upset you still have bodyguards?"

"Not as long as you are my personal body ...guard."

"Babe, no one will guard that body closer than me."

"Hmm, just how close do you plan on guarding me?"

"I want to personally inspect every inch of you multiple times a day if you allow it."

"I will love to see and feel how well you do your job."

"Don't play with fire while I am driving, Babe."

We both chuckled.

I held his hand and I loved the feel of the ring on his finger.

We will go to Point Pleasant tomorrow.

We are only taking a week off.

Do you know how unrealistic it is to see strands of beer cans tied behind Ranger's Porsche?

Did not take long for Carlos to stop and remove them.

That still left the "Just Married" written on the back window!

We got to the house and I can not believe all the amenities this house has.

I had been told about the amenities but never seen them.

Carlos has his full service gym, there is a walking track on the third floor, there is a master bedroom with a connecting bedroom that will serve as a nursery and Carlos had it painted yellow with animal murals on the four walls. It was breath taking!

We noticed that Ella had placed a cake on the table. "Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Manoso" was written on it.

I had a hunger for something besides cake for a change.

I was never comfortable sleeping nude but with Carlos I couldn't stand to wear anything that would become between us.

Carlos, the sex god he is, loved the total access.

It was well after noon when we finally got out of bed and packed for Point Pleasant

We pulled into the estate and the tail followed us in.

They went to the cottage's garage and put their car in it.

They went their separate ways to do their jobs.

Carlos unlocked the garage door.

When I got close to the door he scooped me up and carried me over the threshold.

He also carried me straight to the Master bedroom and we did not leave that room for over 8 hours.

Carlos woke up early like always and went to the gym and did his morning routine.

When he was done he brought me breakfast in bed and this man brought me 2 Boston Cremes and beside them on the plate was a card.

I opened the card.

The front said "Congratulations."

I opened it up and in Carlos' beautiful handwriting it read: "Babe, if you are reading this then my daydream has come true and you are truly my wife! Please notice the credit card enclosed and notice the name on the card. It has unlimited credit limit. But that is not the best part. The best part is we really are married and it is for a lifetime. You are the most priceless gift I have ever been given. Love, Carlos."

Carlos climbed into bed with me and the next time either of us checked our watches it was 3 PM.

"You want to go to the beach?" Carlos asked.

"I would rather stay here. I can't get enough of just touching or feeling you this close to me."

"Babe, we need to feed the baby too."

"I almost forgot. All I had on my mind was loving you."

"We have a lifetime for that. Since you are in a high risk pregnancy we need to take extra care of the two of you."

"I will try to eat better as well. I do want this baby."

"Can you believe we are given this chance at a family?"

"No. But Babe, for all the hurt you have lived through I think this baby may be the best thing to ever happen to us short of our meeting in the first place."

"I think you are right. I was afraid you would get mad. I remember when you told me several times "I have no desire for any more children since I did not do Julie justice as a father."

"I did tell you that. But it was tied to the fact I tried not to love you because of my faulty perceptions of danger for you just being close to me. I did not want to lose you or any child we had."

"Now that idea is so in the past. We were both wrong about running away. But I hope we never forget how that felt so we do not repeat the same mistakes."

"When you were complaining about my behavior I almost felt like the floor was going to open up and swallow me."

"I can't believe I had enough nerve to spout off at you like that."

"Babe, I am glad you did. I really saw how badly I hurt you in trying to protect you. But now we get the chance to make up for those hurt feelings by being happy and to prove to Trenton that we will be happy regardless of the Morelli's attempts to destroy us."

"Then how about you contact the boys and then you and I go to the beach and make our presence known to the world as a loving couple not afraid to be seen together?"

"Shower first?"

"Yeah. Shower sex then we will go out."

"Babe, I think you have a dirty mind."

"No better place to clean it than in the shower!"

"I love your mind. Babe."

"The dirty one or the clean one?"

"Both! Maybe someday I will figure out how it works."

"You may be the man of mystery but then again who says I can not be a little mysterious myself?"

"I love that teasing side of you."

We spent time in the shower until all that was left was cold water!

The week flew by and the bodyguards were rarely spotted but I knew they were there.

We got back to Trenton.

We spent the night at the house and we went together to RangeMan.

We parked the Porsche and Carlos opened my door.

He put his arm around me and walked me into his building like I was a prize or something.

He went to talk to Tank and I went to my favorite cubby hole.

A few minutes later Carlos walked into my cubby hole.

Would you like to join us for the daily meeting?"

"If you would like me too."

" I was thinking that we could tell the guys so they can be careful and Bobby can keep a closer eye on your blood pressure."

"Carlos, can we wait just a little bit? I want to tell Ella first."

"Yes, that would be smarter so she can begin to watch your diet and make sure you get all the nutrients you need."

"How about I ask Ella to bring us lunch on 7 and we can both tell her then. After lunch we can sit down with Bobby and make out a plan because I am sure he can give me some exercise programs that won't hurt me or the baby since it is high risk."

"Babe, do you know how it feels to have such a smart wife?"

"Who do you think taught me to think like this? A Cuban sex god I happen to love and am married to."

"Well, I don't believe I am a sex god but if that is what you see then Darling I will do my best to live up to your vision."

I kissed him and thank goodness the door was shut because that man sure did have roaming hands.

But hey we are newlyweds you know! So who could blame a sex god for wanting to act sexy?

Carlos goes to the morning meeting and I start my searches.

I also call Connie to see how many skips I have waiting on me.

"Hi, Connie. How many skips do I have out there?"

"Your Merry Men took care of every one of them. Today's batch has not come in yet."

"Thanks, Connie."

"How was the honeymoon?"

"With Carlos I shouldn't have to tell you how enjoyable it was."

"I will call if anything comes in."

"Thanks, Connie."

I hang up then call Ella.

"Ella, it is Stephanie. Could you fix lunch for three and could you also be the third person? Carlos and I have something we need to discuss with you. But it is not urgent."

"Sure. Any requests?"

"No, I will leave it up to you. Say about noon on 7?"

"Sure see you then."

About 10 minutes before 12 Carlos and I head to the 7th flood penthouse.

Ella is already there and the food is plated.

Carlos pulls out my chair.

"Ella, Stephanie and I have a problem we need your help with."

"I will do what ever you need done."

" Sweetheart, I will tell her. Ella, I need your help to alter my diet towards the healthier side because we found out right before the wedding that I am 3 months pregnant."

"Pregnant! I thought they told you that you were sterile?"

"That is what they told me. That is also why we did not use a condom. But guess God had other plans that the doctors did not know about."

"What do you think about this, Carlos?"

"I am thrilled but it is a high risk pregnancy and we want the diet to help her and not work against her."

"I will look somethings up and try to keep the food close to what she eats now. I will find a way to make some recipes with alternative sugar so you won't miss the tastes but not have to worry about the calories which will help keep the weight down."

"Thank you, Ella. We haven't told anyone yet. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Oh, daughter I am honored. Can I take Louis?"

"Yes by all means. Now that you know I am going to tell Bobby and then we will tell the Merry Men tomorrow."

"Stephanie, enjoy this time because you know as soon as those men find out they will be hoover over you like a swarm of bees."

"Well, tomorrow those men will have to figure out who is going to do my skips because I will not do that any more. I don't want to lose this baby. When it is born I don't want to be a working Mom who is always relying on daycare and lose track of my own child."

"Babe, how about you work from the 7th floor apartment and you can still do the research until the baby begins to walk then we will find another way?"

"I can do that. Besides if I am put on bed rest I can still do the research from the bed."

"If it comes to bed rest are you sure you still want to work?"

"I have to do something or I would go crazy."

"We will ask Sandy what she thinks when that time comes. Since this is a miracle child maybe it will be an easy pregnancy?"

"Good idea. No sense asking for trouble when there might not be any."

"I need to get back downstairs. I am happy for the both of you. I will check out some menus and you and I will decide which ones to use, Stephanie."

"You are an angel, Ella."

"Thanks for letting me in on the secret. I am so happy I may need a cement block tied to me to keep me from floating away."

Carlos and I went back downstairs as Ella went to the 6th floor and we went down to the 3rd floor where the clinic is.

We walked into the Clinic and Bobby was taking inventory of the supplies.

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Fabulous."

"Brown we need to talk to you."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sounded so serious."

"I am. Here, Babe, have a seat." I sat down on a chair.

"Brown, we need you to set up work out program for Stephanie but it has to be real special because she is 3 months pregnant."

"A baby? When did you find this out?"

"Right before the wedding. I went for a check up to make sure all the immunizations were up to date in case Carlos decided to leave the country and the urine test tripped me up. Sandy did a pelvic exam and told me I was 3 months pregnant."

"Then this work out will have to be low impact and protect your core at the same time. We can do this, Stephanie."

"Ella is going to work on my diet and with you taking care of the workouts then I should be fairly safe and healthy the rest of the pregnancy."

"Brown, don't say a word until we announce it tomorrow at the daily meeting."

"What about your bounty hunting job?"

"I will quit. I was thinking that maybe our newest recruits could do them so they can learn the city, learn the police on the street plus use their military skills to apprehend the skips so I don't have to risk this baby."

"This is a good idea, Babe. Besides you are better at sales than my scary men so maybe we can use your help in that area as well?"

"Yeah sure! A blimp will look real attractive to the clients."

"You could use the line "We protect even the unborn"."

"I don't think they would buy that."

"We will find something to keep you occupied, Babe."

"I am sure you guys will. We need to get back to work. Thanks, Bobby."

"You are welcome, Beautiful."

"Thanks for keeping our secret, Brown."

"My pleasure, Boss. I am thrilled for you two."

Carlos and I decided we also needed to tell my father.

We left the building and went to Daddy's lodge.

We had Daddy paged.

My father came into the reception room and we sat down.

"Is something wrong, Stephanie?"

"No Daddy. Carlos and I came to tell you that this coming April you will be finally be a grandfather by me."

"You are pregnant? That was fast wasn't it?"

"Daddy I was 3 months pregnant when we got married. I only found out just before the wedding."

"Congratulations. Maybe it will be the grandson I have always wanted."

" We have only told 2 people but we will be telling all the men tomorrow. I will be quitting my bounty hunting job. I don't want to risk this baby."

"That was my next question. What do you think Carlos?"

"I am still in shock but I am considering this as a sign that this is the right combination and I am thrilled that I will get in on the ground floor with this baby. I am even willing to change diapers and get puked on. I missed all that with Julie."

"What does Julie say about it?"

"We haven't told her yet. She is with Carlos' parents so that will be our next stop."

"I hope she won't be jealous."

"I think she is grown up enough now to be happy about it rather than jealous." Carlos said.

"Let me know if you need any help."

"We will Daddy."

I stand up and hug him.

"I am proud of you, Stephanie."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Carlos and I drive to Newark and pull into his parent driveway.

Carlos opens my door and takes my hand and we walk up to the door.

Maria opens the door before we get there.

"Carlos, I did not expect you."

"I know, Momma. We have some news I did not want to tell you about on the phone."

"Come on in. Let me get you something to drink."

"Just make it water for the both of us."

Maria raises an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Everything is right, Momma. Where is Pops?"

"In the garage. Please go get him that way we can tell you both the news."

"Have a seat at the table and I will be right back.

Carlos' father and mother grab the bottles of water and sit down at the table.

"What is wrong, Carlos" his father asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Pops. Stephanie and I found out days before the wedding that we are about to be parents in 6 months."

"Parents? I thought you were sterile Stephanie? I didn't mean that as an insult."

"No insult taken, Mr. Manoso. I have been told I was sterile so I was as shocked as you are."

"Call me Ricardo. We are family now. How did you find out?"

"I asked for a check up on immunizations in case Carlos decided to take me out of the country. It required a urine test and they did a routine pregnancy test on it and it came back positive. The internal exam showed I was 3 months pregnant. We have only told 3 people now but we will tell the men tomorrow."

"Momma this will be a high risk pregnancy so we may need some help later on. Ella is going to work on the diet and Bobby will keep a daily check on her and to design a work out program for her. If she ends up on bed rest then she will work out of the 7th floor apartment."

"I am so happy for you two. How will the Morelli's deal with this?"

"I am not sure but with Angie and Bella out of the way it may not matter."

"Thank you for telling us in person. We are happy for you both."

"Momma, where is Julie?"

"She is upstairs."

"Can you call her. I want her to hear it from me."

Maria walked to the stairway and called for Julie to come downstairs. "Julie your father and Stephanie are here to see you."

Julie came thundering down the stairs.

"Daddy! Did you have fun?"

" Yes, daughter. But I refuse to give you any details."

"Darn!"

"Sit down, Julie. Your father has something he needs to talk to you about."

"Am I in trouble?"

Carlos laughed. "No, Julie. You didn't do anything wrong."

Carlos took my hand and squeezed it.

"How would feel about have a little brother or sister?"

"A baby!"

"We found out before the wedding. We are due in 6 months."

"Are you happy about this?"

"Yes, I am. Stephanie was told she could not have kids so we did not use protection. They were wrong and so were we to get that careless."

"Daddy, I can't wait to have a brother or sister."

"We were not sure if you would like the idea or feel left out."

"Oh no. I want to be here to help. Maybe Mom will let me come stay over the holidays?"

"We will ask and we will email you any updates we get."

"Email me pictures when they take the sonograms."

"I will. Can I help name the baby?"

"Sure. Make a list and email them to use and we will consider your suggestions."

Julie gets up and jumps onto Carlos' lap.

"Daddy, I am so happy for you. I have known since I first saw Stephanie she was the right woman for you. Now I get a brother or sister. I couldn't be happier."

"I am glad. I didn't want you to think that I love you less because of the new baby."

"I know. Besides now maybe I can convince Mom to let me spend the whole summer so I can help Stephanie with the baby."

"We can't promise but we will ask."

Julie hugged her father then hugged Stephanie.

"I paused my X-box game so I need to get back to it. I am happy for you both. I love you both also."

"Thanks, Julie. Beat that game for me."

"Thanks, Stephanie."

Julie ran back upstairs.

Carlos and I get back in the car and head back to Trenton.

"Who do we tell next?"

"I think we need to talk to Anthony and Mooch Morelli and let them decide how to tell the family.

"Do you want to meet them at their house or in public?"

"Let's go to Anthony's house and Mooch is only 2 blocks from him. If we do it in public we might be overheard and the stupid grapevine will take over."

Carlos drives to Anthony's house.

Stephanie knocks on the door.

"Stephanie, what do you want?"

"Anthony, we have something that we need to discuss with you."

"Can you do it from there?"

"If you wish. Carlos and I got married a week ago. But I also found out that I am 3 months pregnant with his child."

"You never have children with Joe."

"Anthony, Joe and I never used protection so it just did not happen. I was told that I was sterile. The same doctor that told me I was sterile is the same one who found out I was pregnant. We did not do this to insult your family."

"I would say if you honestly tried for 4 years without protection then it was meant to be."

"I wanted you to hear it from me and not the grapevine."

"I appreciate that. I am not happy about it but I also think it happened for a purpose."

"Thanks, Anthony. Can you tell Mooch for me. I know will open that wound again but I did not deliberately do this."

"I will take your word for that. I will not wish any harm come to you. Thank you, Anthony. I will leave you alone but if you ever need anything please do not be afraid to ask for my help."

"Thank you for releasing Aunt Rose's house back to us."

"That was Joe's wishes and I would not insult his choice but fighting for it. You all have big families so it should be kept in your family for sentimental reasons alone."

"We appreciate it."

"Take care, Anthony."

"You too. Thanks for telling me in person."

"You deserve that much respect. Maybe some day we can be friends again."

"We will see but I want you to know hurtful things were said but I don't blame you because I know you would never hurt Joe like that."

"No I wouldn't. He was many things but he didn't do anything that he deserved to be murdered for."

"Good bye, Stephanie."

"Good bye, Anthony."

We get back in the car.

"Where too now?"

"Can we go home? I am getting tired."

"Home it is. 7th floor or house?"

"House. I am not ready to face the men yet."

"House it is."

The next morning I get up with Carlos and we head into the Office.

I start my searches and work until Carlos comes to get me.

We walk to the elevator and ride to the 3rd floor.

We walk into the room and the guys look like they know something is up.

I take a seat at the end of the table.

Ranger starts the meeting and it is run like every other meeting.

With all the business taken care of.

"Men, I have one more item to bring to your attention. As you know Stephanie and I were married a little over a week ago. What you do not know is just a couple days before the wedding we had something thrown at us we did not expect. Babe, do you want to tell them what happened to you?"

I stood up.

"Men, you know I love each one of you. But I went to have my immunizations updated in case Carlos decided to leave the country. Well as it turned out I found out I am three months pregnant with Carlos' baby."

Shock went through the room.

"I know. I thought I was sterile but somehow something began to work again. It happened right after the Memorial for Joe. But the catch is the previous injuries will make it a high risk pregnancy. I will be quitting my bounty hunting job to protect the baby. I would like the newer men to start doing that job. It will not only but extra money in your pocket but it will also let you get to know the city your patrols can not do. Once the baby is born I will not be going back to it. Also there is a chance that this pregnancy will require bed rest. Then I will work from the 7th floor apartment if need be. I will also need an occasional driver as my bodyguard because the Morelli's have been informed but that doesn't mean it will be safe for me if I am alone. If any of you do not want to do it I will understand. Thanks guys."

"Tank, can you set up a team leader for the skips Steph usually handled?"

"I will. Congrats to you two."

"I know it is not like us to keep this big of a secret but honestly we had to adjust to the news ourselves before we told anyone. Julie and my parents have been told, Stephanie's father knows and so does Ella. Bobby will be in charge of any workouts that will help her keep her strength up and he will keep track of her blood pressure should that be needed."

"Any questions?"

"When is the baby due?" Binky asked.

"Some time in April."

"Any more questions?"

Silence.

"Back to work then and yes you can spread the word. It is not a secret any more."

Cheers went up.

The men about hugged me to death. They were so happy for us.

Carlos came over to me and pulled me close.

"Babe, I still can not believe we are married. Am I dreaming?"

"I could pinch you if you want me to."

"No a noon round of love making should convince me nicely."

" Don't you ever get enough?"

"Not when you are the one doing the loving. Besides sex god's have to have a high sex drive."

I laughed at him and shook my head.

"I think I have created a monster."

"Yeah and you love it every time we do make love."

"Yeah you are right you have me spoiled as well."

"Good enough to satisfy me and makes me still want more."

Carlos kissed me and we left the room arm in arm.

Not one time did he mention about scrambling the cameras.

Maybe he has begun to change?

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Carlos and I are going for a routine check up for me.

I climbed up on the table and Carlos sat next to me and held my hand.

Sandy came in to the room.

"I have a couple of questions for you, Stephanie."

"Would you consent to an ultrasound. I know it is early but I would really like to see if everything is looking normal inside. Secondly. Do you want to try to find out the gender of the baby now or wait?"

"You know me I am a curious person I want to know. Do the ultrasound."

"OK but I also need to tell you that if we do it this early you only have an 85% chance of it being right."

"We will take the chance. Right, Carlos?"

"I would like to know."

"All right. Let's get you all lubed up. Here we go. So far every thing looks normal. Oh my gosh. Now I know how you got pregnant."

"How?"

Sandy goes back over the picture see this white looking thing? When we did the ultrasound after the injuries had healed and it was closed off. Now it is open. You have one Fallopian tube that is open."

"Then I could have had Joe's baby?"

"It looks like it. Depends on when it opened up."

"That is mind boggling."

"As for the sex of the baby I will place my bet on this being a son for you Carlos."

"Oh my. That will mean I have one of each. That amazes me."  
"You are the two luckiest people I have met in a long time."

"Carlos would you like to hear your son's heartbeat?"

"Yes!"

Sandy put the stethoscope to Stephanie's stomach and Ranger put the ear buds in his ear.

The shock was written all over his face. What happened to the blank face you are so good at?

"I can't believe we really have created a new life, Babe."

I got to hear the heartbeat as well. That sound is fascinating!

"We did good, huh?"

"Yes, we did."

"Thank you, Sandy. That was very enlightening and miraculous to hear." Carlos said.

"Stephanie, I will let you get dressed and we will see you in another month. I will have the nurse bring you a diet sheet and remember plenty of rest."

"I have the men doing the FTA's. I will be quitting once I talk to Vinnie."

"Good I was going to suggest that."

Sandy left the room so I could get dressed and I cracked the door open.

The nurse came in with the diet sheet and a sheet with some exercises that are safe for high risk pregnancies."

We go back to RangeMan. We go talk to Bobby and give him the exercise sheets.

"What did the ultrasound show?"

"It is a boy!"

"Can the world handle two of Carlos?"

"Guess it will not have much of a choice."

"I got to hear my son's heartbeat. It was beating so fast."

"That is normal. Is the baby healthy?'

"Yes so far."

"Sandy also told me that I have one open Fallopian tube."

"So you will know to use a condom or birth control after the baby is born."

"We will see how this pregnancy goes and we may not even try for another. Depends on how healthy the baby is and how healthy I can stay."

"OK. I would suggest a nap for you. This excitement will drain you energy level quickly."

"You go upstairs, Babe. I will take care of passing on the good news. You know Momma will have a fit if I don't tell her right away?"

"OK. Don't let me sleep over an hour."

"Is an hour good enough, Brown?"

"Yes, Boss. Just enough to recharge her batteries a little."

"See you in an hour, Babe."

Carlos kissed me and sent up the elevator while he went back to work.

TWO DAYS LATER:

The Burg's Grapevine has gotten wind of the baby and the town is torn.

Half is upset that I am happy finally.

The other half is happy for us.

The Morelli's have not said one word either way.

Carlos and I go into the Bond Office.

"Connie is Vinnie in?"

"Yes."

Carlos knocked on the door.

"Door is open."

"Vinnie, Stephanie and I have something to tell you."

"I know about the baby."

"I figured you would but Stephanie is quitting because of the baby but she has a substitute solution for you."

"I am listening."

"How abut our new recruits getting the skips I normally got. This way they can learn the city, you won't have to hire anyone else and they can manhandle the skips better than I did."

"Are they willing?"

"If they aren't they don't need to work for me. We are security oriented and keep the whole city safe falls into that category."

"Then I will agree. When will they be ready?"

"Tomorrow morning. Lester will pick up all of the skips files not just RangeMan's and we will bring you all the body receipts."

"OK with me."

"Thanks, Vinnie. Oh by the way the resignation is permanent."

" I understand."

"Thanks, Vinnie."

We turn and leave the office.

"Connie, I just told Vinnie I quit."

"What does the Morelli's say about the baby?"

"Not one word so far."

"Maybe without the status no one cares what they have to say."

"I don't know but I did tell Anthony before the word got out."

"I am happy for you. Let's hope that little boy will get his father's good looks and your spunk."

"I just want a healthy baby."

"You ready to go home, Babe?"

"Yes, dear. You have heard of over protective mothers? Well he is an over protective husband and father."

"Can't be too careful. I am happy for you both."

"Where is Lula?"

"Out to lunch."

We both laughed.

"This time it I mean it literally."

"Tell her I said hello. Bye, Connie."

"Bye, Steph. Bye Batman."

"I gave up that title. I turned it in for the title of "husband".

"Bye bye."

MONTH 7 OF MY PREGNACY:

I was sitting at my desk when I had a real bad stomach cramp.

I called Bobby right away.

Bobby told me to go to 7.

He examined me and told me I needed to go to the hospital because I was dilating but I had not reached a 2 yet.

He called an ambulance and then he called Ranger.

Ranger came flying into the room.

"What happened?"

"I was sitting at my desk and got a severe cramp. Bobby said I am dilating but not to a 2 yet."

"I called an ambulance."

"Let's get her downstairs."

I started to get up and Ranger scooped me up and carried me to the elevator. By the time we got there the ambulance was there.

They loaded her up and Bobby drove Ranger to the hospital.

The desk nurse told them how to find Stephanie.

Sandy took over the care and started giving her some IV fluids.

The blood work and urine tests showed a urinary tract infection.

Sandy told Stephanie she would have to stay overnight so they could monitor how well the antibiotics are helping.

"Carlos, go home. You will sleep better in your own bed."

"No, Babe. I will stay right here."

"If it is alright with Sandy."

"You rest. I need to go give Tank some orders."

"Thanks for helping me ,Bobby."

"You are welcome. I ran that urine test yesterday. I must have missed something."

"Or it just cropped up today". Sandy said.

"The blood work and Urine sample lets me know this infection is very very low. The cramp may have been a godsend. This way we can stop it before it does any damage. You boys take care. I will be in the doctor's lounge all night in case I am needed. Stephanie get some sleep."

"Thanks, Sandy."

I fell asleep shortly after Bobby left.

Carlos was curled up on the couch in my room and he dozed off as well.

I got woke up when the nurse came in to take my vitals.

"Your vitals have stabilized. Dr. Sandy will be happy about that."

"Maybe I will get to go home today?"

"That will depend on if you are still dilating or not."

"I hate hospitals."

"I know you do. You have seen your share of them. Both as a patient and as an observer."

Three hours later Dr. Sandy came in and checked me.

"Stephanie, crisis adverted. You have not dilated any further so I will send you home under Bobby's care. I will go sign your discharge papers. I will also write up some more specific things for Bobby. But I want you on total bed rest until you deliver. Only getting up to go to the bathroom. No more than 2 hours work at a time with at least 1 hour of sleep in between work sessions. You are getting overly stressed."

"I will feel like a prisoner."

"I will give Bobby permission to take you outside in a wheel chair and I would suggest you not walk any more than necessary as it puts pressure on the cervix."

"She will obey. I guarantee it." Carlos said.

Dr. Sandy chuckled.

"Carlos, I know you have plenty of bodyguards at your disposal but you will have to find something to keep her mind occupied."

"I am sure the guys and Ella can come up with something."

"Then go ahead and call the boy squad and get them headed this way."

"Thank you, Dr. Sandy."

"Not a problem. If you have any more scares just call me."

Dr. Sandy leaves.

"OK, Babe, let's see how good you are at following orders."

"I would make a lousy patient."

"Then I guess I will be spending more time in the apartment."

"You think you can keep my occupied?"

"Babe, we didn't think to ask Dr. Sandy if that was alright to do."

"Go catch her. I would like to know."

Carlos leaves the room and talks to Dr. Sandy

He reenters the room and told me if was safe as long as it was not rough sex.

Bobby and Lester arrive to take me home.

We move back into the 7th floor apartment.

Ella brings me my lunch and there are a dozen red roses on my tray.

"Carlos, you shouldn't have."

"I didn't send them."

"Then who did?"

Ella hands me the card.

"Welcome home. Signed "your Merry Men"."

"Wow!"

"They love you, Babe. They lost you once and I can not blame them for letting you know you are still very loved."

"Sit them on the dresser for me, Ella. Please."

"Any changes in your diet?"

"No changes. Just that I can't get out of bed until the baby is born."

"Then you will have time to think of the child's name."

"I already have a name picked out."

"You didn't tell me that you had decided on a name."

"That is because it did not come to me until just a few minutes ago. I want to name him Carlos Franklin Manoso. Named after you and my father."

"I like the sound of that." Ella said.

"I was hoping you didn't want to make him a Junior. I want him to have his own personality and not have to try to live up to what people thinks I expect of him."

"He can go by Carlos or Frank or even Franklin."

"I like the name of Franklin" Ella said. "My father's brother who died in the Korea War was named Franklin."

"I had forgotten about him. He was a good man. Then I vote for Carlos Franklin Manoso."

"Thanks, Darling. I think it will give him good role models to live up to."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you, Ella."

"Thanks, Tia."

"You both are welcome."

Ella leaves and Carlos curls up in bed with me.

We cuddle and fall asleep in each others arms.

Two hours later I wake up with an urgent bathroom call.

I came out of the bathroom to realize Carlos was still asleep.

I watched his breathing and it appeared normal.

I climb back into bed and watch him closely.

After about ten minutes he spoke.

"What is wrong, Babe?"

"I was up before you and you were not moving."

Carlos pulled me to him.

"I am sorry I scared you. I guess my age is catching up to me."

I pull his arms tighter around me.

"As long as you wake up is what matters to me."

"Babe, I am sorry of course you would fear that."

"I will never forget how scared I was that day."

"Well calm yourself down because you are stuck with me today."

"Best way to live life, Mr. Manoso."

Carlos kisses me and my day gets started off on a good note.

Carlos had a meeting so he sent Bobby to babysit me.

"Boss, told me what the Baby's name will be. I like that. My mother's maiden name was Franklin."

"Wow! Guess this child will be connected to a lot of you. He should have so many role models he won't know which one to run to first."

"How are you really feeling, Gorgeous?"

"Bobby, I know women are afraid of childbirth but I am almost terrified. I am a sissy when it comes to pain."

"Gorgeous, you will have an epidural and it will knock the sharpness of the pain and all you will feel is pressure and Dr. Sandy will direct you on how to use it to push the baby out."

"What if I can't do it?"

Bobby chuckled.

"Gorgeous, you have overcome so much don't you think God would let you fail at this?"

"I guess He gave us this miracle child so no He wouldn't let me fail."

I sat up in bed and began running two searches from files by my bedside.

Two hours later Carlos returned.

"Are you bored yet, Babe?"

"I have been doing researches."

"OK. Then a one hour nap is required."

I laid down in bed and Carlos snuggled up to me and I was asleep before I knew it.

Ella brought in supper and checked on me.

Then Carlos was told that my father was in the lobby.

The desk guard sent him up to the 7th floor.

Carlos showed him into the bedroom.

"Stephanie, I brought the baby his first gift."

I quickly unwrapped the gift.

Inside I found a baby picture of my father in a frame.

"I was 2 months old there."

"Daddy, we have decided to name our son after you and Carlos so this picture will fit real nicely in his nursery. We have decided to name him Carlos Franklin Manoso."

"Oh, Stephanie, I am so honored."

There are several Franklin's on Carlos' side. So we are honoring them as well.

Daddy stayed about an hour and they he left to go to the Lodge.

The next month flew by and I became very bored but also I could not even find my feet because my belly was so large.

Carlos had someone with me in the apartment full time.

One to keep me in bed.

Two I had several episodes of preterm labor.

Carlos was in the office and Hector was babysitting me.

I took a nap and woke up sick at my stomach.

I was hugging the toilet and Hector asked me if I was alright.

"No, call Bobby."

"Bobby, Stephanie is throwing up and she doesn't feel well."

"I will be right there."

Bobby came in and helped put me back to bed.

"Gorgeous you are running a low grade fever. Will you let me check you so to see if you are dilated?"

"Sure."

Bobby started the pelvic exam and all of a sudden he screamed at Hector.

"Get me an ambulance! NOW! Call Ranger she is going to deliver this baby right here if they do not hurry."

"What? Is this safe?"

"Gorgeous, are you having any pains?"

"Just the cramps I have been having for the last few hours."

"Gorgeous, you have been in labor."

"Do you know how to deliver the baby?"

"I have had classes in it yes but I have never done a real delivery."

"Don't push the baby's head is already crowning."

Bobby does what his training has taught him and he grabs plenty of towels and puts them under her to absorb the placenta fluid.

About this time Ranger comes in.

"What is going on?"

" She is delivering the baby. She has had cramps for a couple hours but didn't tell no one they are actually contractions. The baby's head is already visible. She won't make it to the hospital."

"I will call Dr. Sandy."

"Tell her the baby only needs about 3 pushes and it will be here."

"OK. Hang in there Babe."

"Hector get me something to tie the umbilical cord with."

"Hector in the hall closet is a sewing basket and some scissors."

Bobby is frantically trying to make sure he is doing everything he was taught.

"Bobby, I have to push."

"Go ahead, Push like you are constipated. Push hard."

The contraction let up for a few seconds.

"Oh my god! Here comes a stronger one."

I push with all my might and I feel the head slide out.

One more push and the shoulders are out.

Bobby clears his mouth and Carlos Franklin Manoso screams his lungs out.

Ranger runs back into the room.

Bobby ties the umbilical cord as tight as he can but he doesn't want to cut it until the paramedics arrive.

A few minutes later two paramedics arrive and the clamp the cord and they ask Carlos if he wants to cut the cord.

He did and afterwards he said "That was scary."

The paramedics put me on the gurney and we wrap Carlos Franklin in two bath towels and I am rushed to the hospital

Bobby told the paramedics that the birth time was 3:33 PM.

They wrote the time down and Bobby tells Ranger "Get her bag and we will meet them at the hospital."

The men knew something was wrong when the paramedics were sent to the 7th floor.

They did not expect the news Hector gave them.

I was taken up to the maternity floor and the baby was taken to the nursery to be checked out.

I was fine. But they gave me an epidural because there was one slight tear that needed a couple stitches.

They brought Franklin in after his check up and declared him healthy.

They showed me how to nurse him and he must be related to me because he was hungry!

Carlos sat beside me and was in awe of his son.

"Babe, you did good. He is beautiful."

"He is a boy I thought they were handsome."

"Well whatever term you use he is a good looking baby."

"Look who his father is."

Franklin got done eating.

"Do you want to hold your son?"

Carlos stood up and took him from me and sat back down in his chair.

"Babe, I am a lost for words on how to explain how I am feeling right now."

"No words are needed. The look on your face tells me everything I need to know."

"Carlos, let me have your phone."

He handed it over.

"Who are you calling?"

"Julie. This is Stephanie. I just called to tell you that your brother came into the world at RangeMan. I did not make it to the hospital before he came. But he is healthy. He weighed 6 pounds 5 ounces and was 24 inches long. Your father is holding him beaming like a spotlight."

"Oh, Stephanie I am so glad everything has turned out safely."

"You are the first to know. I forgot to tell you Bobby did his first delivery."

"Does that make him the baby's godfather?"

"Julie I think that is a good idea."

"What is a good idea?" Carlos asked."

"I will let you go, Julie and I will send you some pictures real soon."

"What is a good idea?"

"To make Bobby a godfather since he helped deliver Franklin."

"We can ask him if he would like that honor."

Carlos looked down into the face of his son.

He had Stephanie's blue eyes and like his mother they just seemed to draw you in."

Finally the head nurse came in and asked Carlos if he was willing to sign his son's birth certificate.

"I will gladly sign it as eagerly as did the marriage license to make Stephanie my wife."

"Congratulations you two. There all kinds of people who want to visit."

"Send them in."

Carlos was still speechless holding his son and now his son had a full belly he was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

I had to smile at the scene in front of me.

Carlos, the town Bad-Ass, was hold this newborn son and he almost looked like he was afraid this baby would break.

Carlos looked over at me.

"What are you smiling about?"

" Mr. Bad-Ass you look so out of your element."

"I feel strange holding him but I am in awe of how great a gift this is."

" We are blessed. I love you Carlos."

"I love you, Babe."

The door opened and Bobby and Hector came in.

"Hey guys. Carlos and I have a question for you."

"What is that Stephanie?" Hector asked.

"Since you two helped bring him into the world would you honor us with being his godfathers?"

Hector's smile almost equaled Ranger's 1000 watt smile.

"I would be honored."

"Me too." Bobby said.

"You will not believe whose idea that was?"

"Tell us." Hector said.

"Julie came up with the idea. Carlos and I agreed with her."

"Boss, can I hold him?"

"Sure. Let me get up and I will let you hold him."

"We have decided to call him Franklin."

"That is a powerful name." Bobby said.

"What did the boys have to say about the situation?"

They were flying high and joking about him being born a RangeMan since he was born in the building."

"I had not thought about that but guess Franklin's birth makes him a birthright RangeMan twice over."

"What do you think about this, Boss?"

"I can't think of words to express how pleased I am that my son is healthy and Stephanie is also."

The rest of the evening it was visitors coming to see me and Franklin.

I had to stay 2 days because the blood pressure was a little to high to suit Dr. Sandy.

SIX MONTHS LATER:

You would not believe how one baby can change a whole building of men.

They are the best babysitters any one could ask for.

But one thing this child will never have to face is the feeling of being unloved.

As for Carlos and I are concerned we know the dangers of not communicating.

But you would have to smile to watch this Bad-Ass Special Forces soldier changing his son's diaper and the look on his face would light up the whole room.

I honestly think this young man has helped heal many hurts his father felt he had.

This has been a long climb but the rewards are worth all the heartaches and disagreements we had to achieve this level of happiness.

A/N: Thanks for reading my story. Remember anything that requires that much struggle could actually turn out to be the best thing for you. Even when you don't recognize it at the time. Trust in the higher power to know what is best. Love all you readers! Thanks again for your time.


End file.
